La niña de mis ojos
by Beyond an Epic Night
Summary: AU. Luego de 4 años sin saber nada de su mejor amiga, Yamato se reencuentta con ella. Lo que no se imagina, es que si ella regresó, fue para pedirle ayuda. SORATO
1. 1

.ADIÓS CIELO.

Odaiba estaba en sus primeras horas de la mañana, todo parecía indicar que el día estaría soleado, y para alguien con el ascenso de su vida en mente, era la mejor señal.

Yamato salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. La noche había sido larga y estaba exhausto, pero no había nada como una buena ducha para reponer energías, entró a su dormitorio, sobre la cama y entre el revoltijo de sábanas y frazadas estaba su última conquista.

El joven se acercó y observó a la chica que dormía profundamente allí. Estaba molesto, antes de ir a ducharse la había despertado y le había rogado que se diera prisa y sin embargo ella dormía como un oso. La sacudió de un modo algo violento y ella se incorporó torpemente.

-Lo siento bombón, me dormí… ¿no te quedas?-preguntó mientras sus ojos verdes relucían con un malicioso brillo.

-Vete, debo irme a trabajar, te lo dije anoche Sora.

-¿Sora?... Mi nombre es Saki-refunfuñó la joven mientras se destapaba molesta y comenzaba a vestirse.

-¿Ah?

-Anoche me llamaste Sora todo el tiempo, ¿acaso es una novia anterior a la que no logras olvidar?-preguntó con un tono afectado Saki, que ya estaba furiosa. Se había puesto el vestido verde y corto que usaba la noche anterior, peinó su cabello largo y pelirrojo y sin decir nada más, tomó su bolso y sus zapatos y salió de la habitación.

Yamato ni siquiera se molestó en decirle nada, estaba anonadado, ¿de verdad la había llamado Sora? Sentía que empezaba a enloquecer. Lo de Sora había sido una confusión del momento simplemente, era una amiga nada más.

Saki aguardaba molesta en la sala de estar, queriendo salir de allí cuanto antes.

-¿Qué no dijiste que estabas apurado?-gritó la chica.

Yamato salió de su habitación con la camisa desabrochada y el pantalón de vestir. Estaba tan atractivo así que por un instante la furia de Saki se esfumó y se le acercó para besarlo.

En ese preciso instante, la puerta del departamento se abrió y pasaron muchas cosas. Por un lado, Saki, que tenía los brazos alrededor del joven rubio, se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con una chica pelirroja muy bonita que llegaba con una gran valija de viaje. Yamato vio la expresión en el rostro de la recién llegada, que se detuvo tan solo un instante y luego echó a correr por el pasillo.

-¡¡Sora!!-exclamó él, le dio un empujón a Saki y salió detrás de su amiga.

XXXXXXXX

Saki cayó al suelo, su furia reapareció, tomó molesta su elegante bolso de marca, se acomodó el cabello frente al espejo que había en la sala y luego de acomodarse sus zapatos caros salió del departamento sin siquiera cerrar la puerta. Descendió los doce pisos por ascensor, sin dejar de acomodar su cabello cada tanto ni de observar su propio reflejo. Salió al hall del hermoso edificio y luego, sin echar la vista atrás, se colocó sus gafas de sol para disfrutar del soleado día en aquella calle del barrio residencial de Odaiba.

 _XXXXXXXXXXX_

-No tienes nada que explicarme-dijo Sora temblando mientras Yamato le apretaba la bolsa con hielo contra su frente-No me explico por qué corrí así…

Ella se rió algo nerviosa al recordar que se había tropezado en plena corrida y se había golpeado la sien con un escalón, y por suerte su amigo había llegado a tiempo para sujetarla y que ella no siguiera con su caída. Aun así, comenzó a derramar varia lágrimas recordando lo que había visto al abrir la puerta del departamento.

-Lo siento Sora, de verdad lo siento-Yamato se deshacía en disculpas con su amiga.

-Discúlpame a mi… es que anoche llegué a Odaiba, estaba ilusionada por verte, entonces Takeru, que estaba en casa de Tai y Hikari me dio su copia de tu llave y me dijo que te encontraría por aquí por la mañana. Supongo que vine apurada porque sabía de tu ascenso. No quise interrumpir nada.-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Sora…

-No digas nada Matt-ella se puso de pie y caminó hacia el ventanal, dándole la espalda a su amigo-supongo que con todo lo que me ha estado pasando me iba a ser fácil ilusionarme contigo, ¿verdad? Mírame, soy una miseria, mi padre ha muerto y apenas he podido consolar a mi madre, mi jefa no quería que yo fuera a Kyoto al velatorio de mi propio padre y me despidió, mi proyecto de modas para la universidad este año ha sido un desastre… creí que te tenía…-se giró para mirar a Yamato con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sora, me tienes de todas formas, soy tu amigo y sabes lo mucho que te quiero, pero lo nuestro…

-No funcionaría, lo sé. He tomado una decisión de todas formas. No me quedaré aquí sufriendo por ti como una idiota, estoy segura de que no quisiste herirme, pero la otra noche si creí que podríamos estar juntos, ¿sabes? Me ilusioné y vine a buscarte. Estoy harta de no ser correspondida Yamato, creo que puedo empezar de cero en otro lugar.

-¿Qué estás diciendo Sora?

-Tendría que haberlo decidido hace tiempo. No quiero verte con tus citas esporádicas, me hace mal, y no quiero seguir sufriendo en silencio. La otra noche fue extraña, pero quiero asegurarme de que no volverá a suceder.

Yamato se quedó en silencio, ¿de verdad Sora decía aquello? ¿De verdad la había lastimado tanto? ¿De verdad ella le amaba tanto? Pero él sabía que no podía hacer nada al respecto, si el hecho de que ella fuera a hacer su vida a otro lugar le ayudaría, él iba a estar dispuesto a apoyarla, aún si eso significara un distanciamiento. Y todo por dejarse llevar.

Hacía ya una semana de aquello, la noche anterior a la muerte del padre de Sora. Ella había ido a llevarle algo de comida que le había preparado, porque Yamato había tenido una semana fatal con fiebre.

En algún momento habían empezado a ver una película de terror, esas que solo a él le gustaban, esas en las que Sora dejaba de lado su dignidad y se tapaba la cara asustada o por el simple hecho de que él no se burlara de ella, la miraba valientemente de a ratos pero muerta de miedo.

Yamato la había asustado en algún momento, y Sora, muy sobresaltada por cierto se había refugiado entre los brazos de su amigo. El rubio se había reído muchísimo de esto, y su amiga, fingiendo más furia de la que en realidad sentía, le había golpeado el brazo, así habían empezado un juego de golpes suaves e insultos y de pronto comenzaron los besos. No vieron el final de la película, mientras la heroína de la peli gritaba histéricamente ante la llegada inminente del asesino, ellos estaban muy ocupados haciendo el amor. Increíble, porque Yamato nunca podría explicarse cómo la noche había trascurrido así, Sora siempre había sido su amiga, cierto que en varias ocasiones se le había confesado, pero él siempre le decía la verdad, que en su corazón ella siempre sería su amiga.

Y ahora ella se iba.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Primer cap de este fic que escribí hace un par de años. Es lindo volver a escribir Fanfics!


	2. 2

.PASADO.

En las oficinas de la corporación Ishida se respiraba euforia, alegría y éxito. Y lo cierto es que era imposible no estar al tanto de las grandes noticias. Habían firmado la licitación para hacer un inmenso y súper moderno centro comercial en Odaiba y otro en Tokio, todos sabían que eso se debía al joven Yamato Ishida, sobrino del fundador de esa corporación.

Todos conocían las excelentes ideas y la cantidad de buenas inversiones que el joven de ahora 26 años había hecho, los buenos consejos, su conocimiento del mercado, etcétera.

Y ese día, cumpliéndose cuatro años de su ascenso, era perfectamente palpable en el aire esa felicidad, era un sentimiento compartido, y las acciones de la empresa estaban bien arriba.

Miyako sin embargo, estaba muy atareada. Como secretaria oficial de Yamato intentaba a duras penas acomodar la apretada agenda de este para darle un espacio a los "compromisos familiares y de amistades", porque lo cierto es que su jefe no parecía reparar en sus afectos, lejos de eso, vivía trabajando y cuando no estaba encerrado en su oficina, estaba en alguna fiesta privada o con alguna de sus citas de una noche.

El teléfono de su escritorio comenzó a sonar insistentemente pero ella se limitó a ignorarlo, estaba ya muy cansada y no veía la hora de terminar para marcharse a casa de sus padres para celebrar el cumpleaños de su sobrina mayor. Pensar en esa criatura tan parecida a ella le hizo esbozar una leve sonrisa. Le parecía ver a la pequeña Haru, con su cabello lila y su hermosa sonrisa corriendo hacia ella para fundirse en un abrazo con su tía favorita. ¡Diablos! Echaba de menos a la pequeña sabandija con sus típicas travesuras…

El teléfono timbró nuevamente y comenzó su seguidilla de lamentos, Miyako, incapaz de soportar más aquel aparatejo que le había regresado a su oficina atendió de muy mala gana.

-Oficina del Ingeniero Ishida, le habla Miyako, ¿en qué puedo ayudarle?

-Miya… soy yo –dijo una voz sumamente conocida.

-Oh, hola Iori…

-No pareces de humor Miya, es que… aquí hay una joven que insiste en hablar con Yamato.

-Oh… quizás olvidé las flores para su última amante –murmuró ella de mala gana, porque lo cierto es que era bastante molesto tener que visitar la florería casi a diario para conseguir un estúpido ramo de rosas, con una estúpida nota, para una estúpida que se había ilusionado con su jefe. Siempre lo mismo, aunque le parecía extraño haberlo olvidado, siempre era el primer mensaje del día en su celular… y aquella soleada mañana su jefe no se había comunicado con ella.

-Te aseguro que si fuera alguna de sus típicas chicas no te llamaría Miyako, pero esta es muy insistente y no parece para nada una de esas…

-Ah… vaya, Yamato no se encuentra en este momento, asiste a una reunión de conmemoración… y dudo que quiera atender a alguien luego… dile que no estará en todo el día.

-Ah… está bien, se lo diré… ¡hasta luego!

Miyako cortó y terminó de acomodar los horarios de su jefe. Era su última tarea asignada para el día así que se preparó para irse. Vio salir a Yamato de una de las salas de conferencias y le sonrió indicándole que ya se iba. El joven rubio le devolvió el gesto y se acercó.

-¿Te vas?

-Sí señor, me esperan mis padres, mis hermanas y mi pequeña sobrina…

-Oh, está bien… ¿y cómo se encuentra la pequeña?-Miyako sonrió, sabía que Yamato no solía ser muy atento con la gente de su alrededor, y sin embargo se acordaba de la familia de Miyako siempre.

-¡Genial! Anoche habló muchas veces conmigo asegurándose de que estuviera hoy con ella en la tarde…

-Los niños…-murmuró pensativo, seguramente pensaría en sus sobrinos, los mellizos Cho y Akira, a quienes hacía tiempo no veía.

-Ya arreglé sus horarios para el fin de semana, los verá el domingo.

-Gracias Miyako, que disfrutes de tu fin de semana-dicho esto se despidió con una sonrisa cordial y se giró para ir a su oficina, al parecer había recordado algo.

Miyako descendió en el ascensor feliz de haber terminado temprano con su jornada y pronto estuvo en el hall.

Iori estaba de recepcionista por aquellos días, era un jovencito que ella conocía de toda la vida y que había decidido recomendar a las autoridades de personal para que contrataran, porque su familia pasaba por una situación económica complicada, el chico cumplía con todos los encargos, pero ahora era probado como recepcionista. Miyako sonrió mucho, porque ella había comenzado en la corporación en el mismo puesto, cuatro años atrás exactamente, poco antes de que Yamato la contratara como su secretaria y asistente.

Se acercó a su amigo con una sonrisa.

-Vaya que afortunada eres Miya, tu jornada fue corta, ¡¡a mí me faltan horas!!-murmuró él con cara de sufrimiento.

-No te preocupes, tu período de prueba ya finalizará y lo estás haciendo genial, me voy.

-Si, claro, que te diviertas y envíale saludos a todos por allá.

-Claro que si amigo. –comenzó a alejarse pero Iori la llamó de repente. Ella volvió el lugar y lo miró con curiosidad-¿qué pasó?

-Casi lo olvido… allí está la chica de la que te hablé, decidió esperar a tu jefe de todos modos.

Ambos contemplaron a la joven que estaba en la puerta de la corporación, del lado de afuera y hablando por celular. Miyako la miró con curiosidad, realmente estaba asombrada, no era el tipo de chica con la que Yamato solía salir. Observó su vestimenta. Una camisa con un bonito estampado de flores celestes, unos jeans oscuros y discretos y zapatos sin taco, puntiagudos y elegantes. Llevaba una chaqueta a juego con su bolso negro. El cabello largo hasta la mitad de la espalda caía con algunas ondas, pero toda ella transmitía armonía, era delicada y preciosa. Miyako se sintió inclinada a ayudarla, en parte porque sentía curiosidad y en parte porque toda esa belleza parecía frágil. Había algo en su rostro que indicaba dolor.

Salió y se encontró con ella. Vio su rostro dulce y sereno, pero en el fondo de sus extraños ojos rojizos distinguió ese mismo dolor que había percibido al verla por primera vez.

-Eh, me han dicho en la recepción que buscabas al señor Ishida.

-Sí… pero no te preocupes, ya me iba, le quería dejar un mensaje en su celular pero al parecer lo ha cambiado.-lo dijo con una voz que transmitió inseguridad y fortaleza a la vez, Miyako conocía ese dolor, o lo había sentido alguna vez, era de esos que están enterrados en lo profundo del alma, esos que quieren echar a uno abajo, y sin embargo se encuentran con la esencia de la persona, con las ganas de vivir y luchar. La secretaria se sintió muy conmovida, y le sonrió.

-Soy la secretaria de Yamato, si quieres puedo llevarte con él.

El rostro de la pelirroja se iluminó levemente.

-¿Podrías?

-Claro, mira él cambió su celular hace cerca de cuatro años.

-Oh, eso explica muchas cosas ¿también se mudó desde su departamento…?

-Sí, se fue de ese departamento, allí vive su hermano ahora.

-¿Takeru?

Miyako asintió, con esa charla pudo confirmar que la joven no había sido una simple cita, ya que tenía el número anterior de Yamato (por regla general, jamás se lo pasaría a una cita) y además conocía al hermano de este (Takeru y el resto de la familia no tenía relación con la corporación, solo Yamato había sido alguna vez el nexo entre su tío y sus padres).

-¿Eres amiga de Yamato?

-Lo fui mucho tiempo, pero luego me fui del país… una historia larga, solo quiero saber si podría hablar con él, no quiero que esto interfiera con tu trabajo y tampoco que se moleste, por eso insistí en preguntar.

-Le preguntaré, ¿si?

La chica asintió con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Por cierto… ¿tu nombre es…?-preguntó Miyako mientras aguardaba a que Yamato contestara al otro lado de la línea.

-Sora. Sora Takenouchi. Y necesito hablar urgentemente con él.


	3. 3

.MIS OJOS.

Yamato se quedó mudo. Miyako le había pronunciado un nombre que hacía tiempo no escuchaba. Demasiado tiempo a decir verdad…

Tardó unos segundos en recomponerse y decirle a Miyako que subiera con Sora, aunque estaba como en un trance, la última vez que la había visto, la última vez que había hablado con ella, había sido exactamente cuatro años antes, un día soleado como ese.

Aguardó impaciente en su oficina a que llegaran. ¿Qué sería eso tan urgente que tenía Sora para decirle? Dudaba que viniera a avisarle que se había desenamorado de él, eso no sería una gran noticia, ¿acaso se habría casado?, ¿se mudaría de nuevo a Odaiba? Se estaba volviendo loco porque no entendía qué le ocurría a su amiga.

Escuchó los pasos de Miyako al otro lado de la puerta y esta se abrió. Miyako sonrió y Yamato vio aparecer detrás de ella la esbelta figura de su mejor amiga. Había olvidado su estatura apenas por encima del promedio, su rostro ovalado, sus pómulos altos y elegantes y su mirada tímida.

Ella se acercó a Yamato y le tendió la mano con un saludo cordial, pero él, embargado por una gran emoción rodeó su escritorio y la estrechó en un abrazo. Le había salido de adentro. Notó cierto estremecimiento en su frágil cuerpo. No la recordaba tan delgada, si bien nunca había sido voluptuosa y jamás había visto ese rostro tan pálido como en esos momentos, le hizo sentarse en su silla y le rogó a Miyako que le trajera agua.

-Estoy bien Yamato.

-¿Tú crees? Te ves bastante mal… ¿qué ocurre?

Miyako acercó un vaso con agua y se excusó con su jefe, alegando con preocupación que perdería el tren si no se iba en ese instante. Ambos asintieron, Sora le sonrió con simpatía y la secretaria se marchó con semblante algo preocupado, de verdad la pelirroja había palidecido bastante, pero confiaba en que Yamato la cuidaría, jamás había visto un saludo tan efusivo de su jefe, excepto, claro está cuando venía su mejor amigo ocasionalmente o su hermano.

Se moría de curiosidad, pero lo cierto es que también moría de ganas de ver a su familia, así que se marchó rápidamente, pasando junto a Iori a la velocidad de la luz y con un rápido gesto de saludo que dejó desconcertado al chico.

xxxxxxxxxx

-¿Estás segura de querer ir a otro lugar? Podemos pedir comida desde aquí, siempre almuerzo en mi oficina Sora, y nadie estorbará… ¿qué es eso que tienes que decirme?

-Necesito respirar otro aire, y créeme que me agradecerás que almorcemos en otro lado.

Yamato no entendía nada, pero si había algo que Sora nunca cambiaría, sería su terquedad, así que de mala gana se puso la chaqueta y salió detrás de su amiga. Vio que varios de sus compañeros miraban con curiosidad a su amiga y no pudo evitar enfurecerse. Era muy celoso de sus amigas… o su amiga, porque ciertamente las únicas chicas a las que veía eran sus citas.

Eligió un restaurante cercano a las oficinas de la corporación, un restaurante que ofrecía privacidad y un ambiente muy cómodo para conversar.

Sora se sentó frente a él con una sonrisa algo nerviosa. Increíblemente su amigo se había puesto aún más guapo luego de los cuatro años sin verse. Le produjo un mareo instantáneo pero aun así se aferró a la mesa y pronto recuperó la compostura.

Yamato encargó un buen almuerzo pero Sora quiso un café, él la miró malhumorado y le exigió que se pidiera verdadera comida. Así que algo molesta accedió.

Comieron tranquilamente, o por lo menos Yamato así lo hizo, preguntándole a Sora cómo iba su vida, ella respondió puntualmente a cada una de sus preguntas, así el rubio supo que su amiga era una diseñadora de éxito en Europa, que había trabajado para grandes empresas de moda en el viejo continente y que luego había creado su propia marca. Él le contó de su ascenso (omitiendo la obvia escena de su departamento aquel memorable día) y de cómo sus negocios iban saliendo perfectamente bien, cómo iba llevando a cabo varios proyectos y le habló del distanciamiento con sus padres y su hermano debido a su tío. Últimamente había discutido mucho con Takeru y estaban casi sin hablarse.

Era la primera vez que Yamato se lo contaba a alguien, porque de verdad, pese a tener a su mejor amigo, Taichi era cuñado de Takeru, y sabía que no podría contarle libremente de sus problemas con su hermano. Le dijo a Sora que se sentía vacío, y le confesó sus proyectos de independizarse de la corporación.

Jamás se había sentido tan agradecido de que ella fuera su amiga, la hermosa, la simpática, la dulce Sora, porque de repente le contaba de sus preocupaciones, de su incertidumbre, su vida sin sentido, y ella estaba allí, para sonreírle y animarle con sus acertadas palabras.

-Y esa es mi vida Sora, soy un orgulloso sin remedio, que no se atreve a admitir sus errores para con su familia, que no tiene amigos confiables…

-Todos pasamos por cosas complicadas Matt…- el rubio sonrió, hacía tanto que no escuchaba a alguien llamarlo así… -Y créeme que yo también estoy en algo muy complicado y de eso quiero hablarte.

Yamato se quedó estático. ¿Qué le ocurría a su amiga? De pronto la vio cansada, pálida y frágil. Era tan distinta a la Sora de momentos atrás…

-¿Qué te pasa Sora? ¿Qué es eso que quieres hablar conmigo?

-Es… difícil… solo espero que puedas entenderme, y si te enojas…

-Ya suéltalo-cortó Yamato, comenzaba a preocuparse y vio que Sora se recomponía con un esfuerzo mientras las primeras lágrimas asomaban.

-Es que, todos estos años…te oculté algo, les oculté algo a todos, pero principalmente a ti, y desde ya te pido disculpas, jamás me lo he perdonado, pero tienes que entender que estaba herida y quería irme y…

-¿Qué hiciste? ¿Por qué dices que me enojaré?-interrumpió él.

-¿Por dónde empezar?... –Sora tartamudeaba mucho, era algo tan atípico en ella que Yamato comenzó a preocuparse.- ¿Re… recuerdas aquella noche en tu departamento?... Tú habías estado algo enfermo y fui a llevarte comida… y… ya sabes…

Matt lo recordaba, la película de terror y el final que nunca llegaron a ver.

-Es… esa noche… no nos cuidamos, y quedé embarazada.

-¿Qué tú qué?

-Eso, quedé embarazada –interrumpió Sora.- Y luego me fui y al tener unos días de atraso me asusté, lo confirmé antes de volver a Odaiba y fui a tu departamento a decírtelo, y entonces estaba esa chica, y corrí y…

-Sora

-Y quise irme y…

-Sora.-Yamato la interrumpió, pálido.- ¿Abortaste?-La pelirroja vio esa expresión furiosa en el rostro de su amigo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo se te ocurre?... ¡Claro que no! Podría haberlo hecho, pero no. Me fui del país con mi madre, ella insistió mil veces en que le dijera quién era el padre, pero claro está, le mentí diciéndole que no sabía de quién era. Te hubiera matado… y nació…

-Sora… ¿te… ten… tenemos un hijo?

-Nació en Francia, como tu madre… era tan increíble, y en ese momento fui una completa estúpida y pensando quién sabe qué cosas decidí no decirle a nadie y…

-¡Sora!

Ella se quedó en silencio. Un silencio aterrador mirando la forma en que los ojos de Yamato habían pasado de la tristeza de su vida actual a la rabia de enterarse de esto.

Él intentó contar hasta diez esperando calmarse, pero ni siquiera contando hasta mil lo hubiera logrado, porque lo que Sora le decía era tan inmenso… un secreto oculto durante tanto tiempo, un hijo… un hijo… no podía creerlo.

-Tenemos un hijo… y ¿nunca fuiste capaz de contármelo?

-Hija…

-Sora… una… una hija… - sintió un nudo en el pecho - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió no contármelo?

-Lo sé… y no tienes idea de cuánto lo siento…pero…

-¿Acaso ibas a ocultármelo siempre Sora?

-No lo sé… supongo que si Matt… estaba asustada, me sentía sola, no me amabas ni una octava parte de lo que yo te amaba y temía que te enfurecieras conmigo, era joven… lo siento Yamato.

-No te amaba del modo que tú dices Sora, eso es cierto, sólo te quería como una amiga, mi única amiga, valías millones de veces más que cualquiera de esas chicas con las que estaba… y ¡al diablo! ¡¡Éramos mejores amigos!! Podías haber confiado en mí, jamás las hubiera dejado en la calle, jamás le hubiera negado nada a ella, ni a ti… ¿por qué lo hiciste Sora? – estaba herido, un dolor más que se le sumaba a la larga lista de su vida vacía.

Sora lloraba, pero no buscaba más consuelo, sabía que Yamato se enojaría y con mucha razón.

-¿Nunca me lo ibas a decir Sora? Es lo que acabas de decirme… y entonces… ¿por qué me lo has dicho de todos modos? –murmuró incrédulo él.

-¡¡¡Porque te necesita Yamato!!! Tu hija te necesita…-se quebró y lloró desconsoladamente sobre la mesa. Sintió la mano de él en su cabeza, como cuando eran amigos y ella se sentía mal, esa caricia en la cabeza, afectuosa y que solía hacerle cosquillas. Levantó su rostro triste y lleno de lágrimas mientras miraba a su amigo a los ojos.

-Cuéntame de ella Sora, ¿qué le pasa?

-Tiene leucemia aguda.

-¿Leucemia? ¿Eso es cáncer?-Sora asintió.

-Se la encontraron de forma precoz… van a comenzar con quimioterapia, pero necesita un donante de médula ósea… y la mía no es compatible… quizás la tuya sí pueda serlo… necesitas hacerte un examen y…

-¿Dónde está mi hija Sora?-Yamato acababa de pedir la cuenta y comenzaba a prepararse para salir.

-En casa de mi madre, aun no la han internado porque llegamos anoche y…

-Vamos ya mismo para allí, quiero conocerla… y dime su nombre por favor…

Pagó la cuenta y sin esperar a que Sora se pusiera la chaqueta la arrastró fuera del lugar. Caminaron hasta el edificio de la corporación y bajaron al estacionamiento subterráneo. Allí subieron al moderno coche de Matt, que sien siquiera mediar palabra con Sora puso el motor en marcha en dirección a una casa que hacía años no visitaba.

Llegaron en tiempo record de 20 minutos dado el gran tráfico que había a esa hora.

Sora estaba sentada en su butaca del acompañante y no había pronunciado palabra, estaba asustada. Yamato la miró fijamente unos instantes y suavizó la voz.

-Dime su nombre Sora…

-Haru.

Yamato asintió y se bajó del auto, ya más calmado. Sora, que aún seguía en el vehículo, no quiso interrumpir el momento. Sentía el ardor debajo de sus ojos por llorar, pero aun así había algún tipo de paz interna, con renovadas esperanzas decidió entrar a su casa, vio que su madre abría la puerta y se quedaba estupefacta al ver a Yamato, pese a eso lo dejaba pasar con una sonrisa cortés.

xxxxxxxx

Yamato avanzó en la dirección que la madre de Sora le había indicado y escuchó una dulce vocecita infantil entonando una melodía suave y alegre.

Vio una niña sentada de espaldas a él, jugaba con sus cubos de madera mientras tarareaba alegremente. Yamato avanzó en silencio y se quedó a unos pasos, incapaz que continuar su camino hacia la pequeña niña que era su hija.

-Haru…

La pequeñita se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por una voz masculina. Yamato sonrió, ese pequeño gesto de sorpresa, había sido idéntico al típico sobresalto de Sora, le había recordado mucho a ella. Pero la niña que tenía en frente no se parecía en absoluto a su madre, de hecho se sentía observado por algún tipo de versión femenina de su persona.

La pequeña Haru tenía unos inmensos ojos azules, tenían el mismo color del zafiro y la misma forma almendrada que los de él. Su cabello rubio estaba corto pero reconoció un pequeño remolino cerca de la frente, que más adelante le formaría un flequillo del mismo modo que él tenía el suyo. La niña lo miró consternada y luego miró hacia algún punto detrás de Yamato.

-¡Mami! –exclamó con una sonrisa genuina. Una sonrisa idéntica a la de Sora.

Sora avanzó y se inclinó para levantar a la pequeña niña. Se acercó a Matt, que realmente no sabía cómo actuar y le colocó a niña en los brazos.

La pequeña lo miró con curiosidad pero sonrió.

-Él es tu papá, hija…

Yamato sonrió y la niña lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Papá? ¿Dónde lo encontraste mami?

Matt se rió fuertemente sorprendiendo a la niña que se tapó los oídos. Los ojos de la criatura se volvieron a encontrar con los de su padre y se sostuvieron la mirada, Haru, aun indecisa lo miró entre divertida y tímida mientras Yamato, demasiado conmovido comenzó a lagrimear.

xxxxxx

Que tal? Hace unos años solía escribir mucho mas, un dia me cansé y los borré de ffnet y hasta hoy los mantuve en mi poder. De a poco iré volviendo a publicar, agradezco que se hayan pasado por esta historia, espero no tardarme con las actualizaciones. Sus reviews serán más que bienvenidos!! :)


	4. 4

ENCUENTROS.

Sora y su madre observaban la escena con ternura. Realmente Haru y Yamato eran muy parecidos físicamente, aunque la niña siempre había sido mucho más simpática y sociable que su padre. Por lo cual se relacionaba con facilidad en un entorno de adultos y este hombre que se encontraba frente a ella le resultaba muy interesante.

Durante unos instantes él había permanecido mudo, observando embelesado a esa hermosa niña de brillantes ojos azules. Sus ojos.

Ahora se encontraba sentado sobre la alfombra, con su otrora impecable traje de oficina arrugado y viendo como Haru jugaba a cocinar.

Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta de que eran el centro de atención. Se giró para ver a Sora, quien en silencio derramaba lágrimas mientras los observaba. Adivinó por la emoción en el rostro de ella que nunca hubiera imaginado que esa escena sería tan real.

La señora Takenouchi apareció con una bandeja de té e invitó a pasar a todos hacia la mesita del comedor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Así que necesita un transplante de médula…

-Si. Pero primero debe pasar por algunas dosis de quimioterapia, que le dejarán algunas secuelas. Y para volver a regenerar una médula capaz de producir cantidades normales de linfocitos u otras células sanguíneas, es preciso el trasplante. Los donantes más idóneos suelen ser los hermanos, que en este caso no los hay. Mis células son incompatibles, pero quizás pueda suceder un milagro contigo… - Sora soltó toda esta información perfectamente asimilada y luego se quedó en silencio. Habían quedado solos en la salita, dado que Haru se cansaba con mucha facilidad y su abuela se la había llevado a la habitación.

Yamato sentía que había perdido la capacidad de razonar, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas por los muchos impactos emocionales que había sufrido durante el día. Se sentía exhausto. Levantó la mirada y observó a Sora. Ella esquivaba su mirada.

-Mira, esto ha sido intenso. Aún no puedo procesar el tamaño de esto, aún no te podré perdonar lo que me has ocultado -Yamato respiró hondo- pero esa niña sin lugar a dudas es mi hija, y no la dejaré pasar por esto sola. Así que puedes contar conmigo para eso. Solo dime a qué hora irán al hospital a internarla y donde debo hacerme los análisis…

Se levantó con dificultad, de pronto sentía mucho cansancio.

Sora lo acompañó a la puerta. Allí se volvieron a mirar a los ojos. Había pasado mucho tiempo.

-Nos vemos… -murmuró él mientras se marchaba. No quiso voltearse a verla porque ya bastante dolido se encontraba. No podía soportar sostener la mirada de aquellos ojos llorosos y desesperados.

XxxxxxxxxxX

-¿Qué tú quéeeeeeeeee?!!

Takeru y Taichi estaban atónitos. Les costó un tiempo darse cuenta de que habían gritado en el medio del restaurant y que la gente los observaba con recelo. Tai cerró la boca que había quedado totalmente abierta por el shock y miró a Matt recobrando la compostura.

-No puedo creerlo. Yo… es irreal -murmuró el castaño mientras se frotaba las sienes.

Takeru estaba anonadado y era incapaz de reaccionar.

-Es idéntica a mí. Miren, Sora me dio una foto, y además yo mismo le tomé algunas con mi celular -Yamato les enseño las imágenes a su mejor amigo y a su hermano mientras bebía cerveza.

-S-sin dudas que tiene los genes de mamá… es idéntica a ti -Tk al fin había podido liberar algo de lo que sentía luego de aquella noticia. La pequeña Haru era, sin lugar a dudas, hija de Yamato.

Observó una de las fotos tomadas con el celular en las que se los veía intercambiando miradas y juguetes.

-No sé cómo no saliste huyendo, nunca entendí porqué Sora se había marchado tan abruptamente de Japón, ni esa necesidad suya de perder contacto. Nunca lo hubiera esperado de ella. -en las palabras de Tai había dolor. Mucho. Algún día lo hablaría con ella.

-No sabía que había pasado algo entre ustedes -volvió a arremeter el muchacho.

-Fue algo de una noche, y no sé cómo sucedió, si? Simplemente pasó

-Le hiciste daño a alguien que te adoraba profundamente, Matt! Sora estaba enamorada de ti, me consta.

-No exageres Taichi!!! Su amor hacia mí fue en la adolescencia, cuando se me declaró teníamos tan solo 14 años!! Y supe apoyarla y sincerarme con ella, vale? Nunca me había interesado por ella de ese modo. Era demasiado para mi, yo era un imbécil sin remedio, ella no merecía un tipo como yo. Ella se merecía a alguien que la respetara y la cuidara. Nunca estuve hecho para eso…

Se hizo un silencio entre los tres. Tai casi echando fuego por los ojos, Tk muy pensativo y Yamato sintiéndose peor que nunca.

-A juzgar por estas fotos… -aventuró Takeru- te diría que estás hecho para eso y mucho más. Has elegido apoyar a tu hija y acompañarla, has elegido ser parte, conocerla… y pese a tu enojo con Sora, que es justificado en mi opinión, has elegido también acompañarla a ella. Creo que la llegada de Haru es lo que necesitabas para hacerte cargo de tu vida de otro modo.

Matt y Taichi se quedaron mudos. Allí estaba Tk, el sensato, el sensible, dejando de lado las diferencias con su hermano mayor para decirle que era hora de que dejara atrás la vida que llevaba. Y Yamato supo que eso haría, supo que era el momento para hacerse cargo de su vida, de su adultez, de su hija, y de ¿su familia?

XxxxxxxxxxxX

La pequeña Haru estaba tristemente acostumbrada a las agujas y médicos a su alrededor. Ya no se quejaba ante la aparición de quienes le hacían chequeos unas cuantas veces por día. Lo único que ansiaba era poder largarse de allí, pero ya sabía que por más que protestara o mirara a su madre con sus ojitos suplicantes, nada hacía que se pudiera marchar.

Lo que más le animaba era utilizar el ipad y ver sus dibujos animados y películas infantiles, le encantaba que su abuela estuviera de visita, le gustaba la comida.

Pero amaba que su papá la acompañara.

Nada era mejor que eso. Ya se había acostumbrado a su presencia diaria con aquella túnica celeste, y ese disfraz tan ridículo que todos debían usar con ella. Le resultaba divertido ver a los adultos aparecer tan graciosos a saludarla. Y no estaba solo su padre, había conocido a un tío.

Tío Takeru tenía algo especial. Sus sonrisa era inmensa, era muy alto, era dulce y siempre se reía ante las ocurrencias de la niña. Porque Haru era tranquila pero a veces muy traviesa.

Y ahora dormía profundamente.

Yamato la había estado observando durante mucho rato. Aparentemente su hija respondía muy bien a las dolorosas quimioterapias, las soportaba aunque llorara, aunque luego le doliera el cuerpo y vomitara durante horas. Aunque sus angelicales cabellos rubios estuvieran cayendo. Su fortaleza era admirable. Porque cuando su padecimiento terminaba, era la pequeñita risueña de siempre, parloteando, riendo, observando. Ya hacía un mes que estaba en marcha el tratamiento. Los valores de la niña mejoraban lentamente pero no podían ilusionarse demasiado, ya sabían que el cáncer es traicionero.

Y había otro asunto. El trasplante de médula ósea. Yamato se había realizado las pruebas de compatibilidad el día anterior y aún no había resultados. Nunca había deseado tanto que todo saliera bien.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

Sora se asomó procurando no hacer ruido. Le hizo una señal de que saliera de la habitación. Matt se negaba a dejar sola a Haru, pero inmediatamente apareció Toshiko -la abuela de la niña- por lo que se dignó a salir.

Allí se encontraba Jyou Kido. Era un amigo de la infancia de ambos, y aunque no era el oncólogo a cargo, estaba siguiendo el caso con varios de sus colegas más destacados.

Vio aparecer a Yamato, que se quitó el tapaboca y dejó su cabello suelto. Se acomodó los anteojos con cara de pocos amigos. "Cara de médico" había dicho Taichi maliciosamente alguna vez.

-Hola Yamato. Sora. Lamento informar que las noticias no son buenas.

Matt sintió la respiración nerviosa de Sora y su propio corazón comenzó a latir violentamente. Era peor de lo que esperaba.

-Las médulas no son compatibles, de verdad lo siento mucho.

Sora se derrumbó pero Yamato fue rápido y evitó que se cayera al piso. Ambos temblaban y las lágrimas se agolpaban con intensidad para salir de los ojos de él.

Nunca se había sentido tan desolado, nunca había sentido tanta rabia, tanta injusticia, tanta tristeza. Sora se aferró a él y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. De algún modo ella se había recuperado y ahora lo contenía mientras el hombre comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, como no había hecho nunca.

Los médicos se retiraron apenados y solo Jyou se mantuvo allí, de pronto abrazando a sus amigos y derramando alguna lágrima rebelde.

Sora se recompuso de algún modo, y sin soltarse de Yamato, le preguntó a su amigo médico si no habría otro modo, otro donante.

-Se puede intentar, es demasiado riesgoso, no hay garantías y sabes que lo mejor sería un hermano, que Haru no lo tiene.

-E… entonces no se puede…

-Podemos buscar otro donante. Aún quedan unas quimioterapias más.

Se escuchó una voz en el pasillo, una voz masculina, que aunque tembló levemente, embargada por la emoción, sonaba con decisión.

-Y acaso otro familiar puede servir?

Takeru estaba allí, con el rostro surcado por las amargas lágrimas, acompañado de su esposa.

Jyou lo miró y dudó.

-Podemos intentarlo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Aquí una leve aclaración. Este fic está dedicado a la.memoria de mi ahijada. Ella falleció el año pasado por un cáncer raro. La peleó mucho tiempo pero al final no hubo modo. No soy fan de los finales tristes pero no quiero forzarme con esto porque iré hacia donde me lleve la inspiración. Este capítuño está especialmente dedicado a ella, el retrato de Haru es parecido y la descripción de su personalidad también. Así era ella, todo sonrisas luego de las quimios. 3 Graciad a todos los que están leyendo esta historia, para mí es sanar.** **Espero no demorarme mucho con el próximo cap.** **Saludos y mucho amor desde un corazón que halla el rumbo en la escritura tras esta triste pérdida.**


	5. 5

.CUMPLEAÑOS.

El día era hermoso. El sol llenaba cada rincón con su cálida luz, en los parques se oían los trinos de las aves que parecían celebrar con regocijo la llegada de la primavera.

Y para él también era un día digno de celebrar. Por un lado, su hijita había culminado la primer etapa de quimioterapia, por otro lado, y contra todos los pronósticos, su hermano Tk era un donante compatible para realizar el tan temido trasplante de médula.

Y ese día era el cumpleaños de Yamato.

Y sería un cumpleaños totalmente diferente a todos los anteriores. Porque Haru estaba con el alta hospitalaria por un breve tiempo, antes del procedimiento médico que tan nervioso los tenía a todos. Pero Matt se había propuesto a sí mismo que este día sería una gran celebración. Porque desde que Haru había llegado a si vida, sentía por primera vez un amor que no podía describir. La chiquilla había obrado verdaderos milagros en la solitaria vida de su padre. En primer lugar, la grave enfermedad había logrado derrumbar los muros de orgullo que Yamato había mantenido a su alrededor para con su familia, él y Takeru habían solucionado sus diferencias, sintiéndose bastante avergonzados y tontos por la dimensión que habían tomado estas en el pasado reciente. Porque al lado de la situación delicada de Haru, ningún rencor o enojo tenía sentido. También comenzaba a retomar contacto con viejas amistades, sus ex compañeros de la banda de rock de su adolescencia, amigos que la vida o él mismo habían alejado.

Y por supuesto que una parte importante era Sora. La madre de su hija.

Escuchó la voz de ella que provenía del interior de la casa. Abandonó sus pensamientos que lo habían sorprendido mientras contemplaba aquel patio lleno de árboles. Se encontraban en la casa de la madre de Sora. Ellas le habían propuesto que celebrara su cumpleaños allí dado que Haru se cansaba con facilidad y tenía las defensas muy bajas como para andar mucho al aire libre. Por supuesto que había accedido gustoso de tener a su pequeña junto a él en ese día especial.

Sora cantaba alegremente una melodía que él conocía muy bien. Era una de las canciones de su ex banda. Y es que la noche anterior había estado cantando mucho con una guitarra para su hija, que lo contemplaba atónita mientras Yamato interpretaba aquellas canciones que luego de diez años le sonaban tontas. Pero ningún juicio podía interferir en el momento que se encontraba viviendo, porque nada se comparaba a ver a Haru y Sora siguiendo el ritmo con las palmas mientras la pelirroja cantaba los coros que tanto había cantado en aquellas lejanas épocas de juventud.

Yamato le sonrió mientras ella comenzaba a ubicar algunas mesas y sillas en el jardín, porque era un día realmente hermoso. Toshiko se encontraba haciendo algunas compras más por el centro y Haru dormía.

Observó detenidamente a la pelirroja mientras ella continuaba canturreando alegremente, totalmente ajena a la mirada de Matt.

Su cabello estaba suelto, caía sobre sus hombros con gracia. La silueta se dibujaba a la perfección en aquel vestido azul, sin mangas y discreto, ajustado pero sin ser sensual. Muy fiel a si misma. Así era ella. Y no había reparado en la joven de ese modo. A decir verdad no había tenido tiempo.

Sora siempre le había parecido una chica hermosa, llena de vida, que derrochaba simpatía y cosechaba el afecto de la mayor parte de quienes la conocían. Habían sido amigos durante largos años, desde la infancia, habían crecido juntos, habían compartido bromas, risas, enojos, incluso llantos. Y ella se le había declarado cuando ambos tenían catorce años. Y él le había rechazado, pero no porque no le gustara, sino porque era cobarde y se atrevía a sacrificar una amistad tan única por una relación que quién sabe cuanto podría durar. Y Yamato jamás se lo hubiera perdonado a si mismo. Jamás. Como no pudo perdonarse aquel desliz en el que pasaron una noche juntos. En el que por vez primera se permitió brindarle aquello que jamás se había atrevido. Pero luego se dio cuenta de que ella albergaba sentimientos aún. Eso era mucho mas riesgoso. La rechazó por segunda vez, y nunca se perdonó el giro que todo tomó. Y en algún punto, aunque se enojó mucho son Sora cuando supo la verdad y todo lo que le ocultó, supo que ya la había perdonado.

-Estás muy distraído -ella estaba a su lado, de pie y sonriente. Había arreglado todo el lugar y lo contemplaba expectante.

Alguien golpeó la puerta y aquel intercambio de miradas se vio interrumpido. Se dio cuenta de que Sora lo miraba con intensidad en sus ojos rojizos. Se dio cuenta de que estaba nervioso. Se dio cuenta de que tendría que agradecerle a quién fuera que había llegado temprano. Porque algo le había sucedido. Y su corazón nervioso se lo mostraba.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Todos los asistentes miraban a la adorable Haru que socializaba por primera vez con sus primos mellizos Cho y Akira.

Los niños tenían casi la misma edad. Aunque eran mellizos no se parecían mucho. La bonita Cho era más pequeña y de cabello castaño como su madre Hikari. Akira era rubio y alto como su padre, ambos tenían en común los ojos celestes de Tk. Observaban curiosos a Haru, les llamaba la atención su falta de cabello y cejas, también el hecho de que usara un tapabocas. Pero por lo demás, comenzaron a dibujar (Sora les animó a que hicieran esa actividad dado que su hija no podía agitarse mucho).

Por otro lado los adultos eran varios, pero quizas Miyako era quien se sentía más perdida allí. Estaba asombrada por la cantidad de gente que allí había, nunca habría creído que su jefe tuviera tantas amistades, y mucho menos que al ser padre fuera tan afectuoso y alegre como lo veía ser con Haru. Todo había sido muy intenso los últimos tiempos. Yamato se tomaba días libres que antes acumulaba. Llegaba a la oficina más sonriente que nunca, de buen humor, hasta risueño diría, y en su opinión era la mejor versión.

Miyako también observaba mucho a Sora, que en su opinión era una mujer de verdad. En su mente la comparaba con las muchas mujeres que habían estado en brazos de su jefe. Si tan sólo Yamato se diera cuenta de lo bien que se vería con su familia…

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Gracias por el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida -le susurró Yamato a su pequeña hija mientras la observaba dormirse.

-Te amo papá-dijo ella entre sueños.

Sora observaba la escena muy emocionada. Porque para ella también había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida. Aún no se atrevía a darle su regalo a Matt, y por nada del mundo quiso interrumpir tan dulce momento, por lo que se retiró en silencio.

Toshiko estaba en la planta baja, terminando de ordenar todo. Por suerte los amigos de Yamato y él mismo habían limpiado todo y ayudado en muchas cosas.

-Ve a dormir, madre- dijo Sora con una sonrisa. La mujer le sonrió agradecida.

-Eso haré, cariño. -secó sus manos y besó la frente de su hija, luego echó una mirada al resto de la casa y con una sonrisa cansada se retiró a su habitación.

Sora se quedó en silencio unos instantes, reflexiva mientras observaba el avance de la oscuridad sobre el jardín. Y pensando sobre si lo que estaba a punto de hacer era lo correcto. Su madre lo había dejado en sus manos y ella aún dudaba, pero se dijo a sí misma que era una vez más el miedo. Yamato ya había demostrado que estaba dispuesto a ser parte de sus vidas para siempre, y eso era mejor de lo que hubiera soñado. Porque nunca había puesto en duda lo buena persona que era, sabía que él no dudaría jamás en ayudar a Haru. Pero le encantaba la forma en la que se hacía cargo de la situación, con madurez. Se alegraba de volver a ser parte de la vida de esas personas maravillosas que tanto había dejado de lado. Incluso tuvo la posibilidad de hablar con Taichi y Mimi, que era lo que más le asustaba de aquel día. Sus antiguos amigos no se preocuparon por los años de alejamiento y silencio, solo estaban felices de volver a recibirla y apoyarla en la batalla que se llevaba a cabo en su vida. Amigos de verdad.

-Dijiste que querías hablar- la voz de Matt la devolvió a la realidad. Se giró para mirarlo a los ojos. Le encantaba verlo, se veía tan bien, tan hombre.

Sora se le acercó y le invitó a tomar asiento junto al sillón.

-Bueno, mi regalo de cumpleaños es algo… inusual -comentó ella nerviosa, a la vez que extraía unas hojas de un mueble que estaba cerca- pero espero que no sientas ninguna presión. Solo he visto lo equivocada que estaba y es una forma más de pedirte disculpas por ocultarte la verdad estos años.

Yamato observó que a ella le temblaban las manos. Tenía un bolígrafo en su mano y le acercó todo. El tomó los papeles sin entender mucho, tan solo la miró a los ojos.

-Me gustaría que pensaras sobre la posibilidad de darle a Haru tu apellido. Porque ya sé que eres un padre estupendo. Y eres su padre.

Yamato abrió mucho los ojos. Se le llenaron los ojos de felicidad, el pecho de orgullo, y abrazó con fuerza a Sora, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo. Ella creyó escucharlo llorar.

-GRACIAS, SORA- le contestó la voz ronca de él.

Se separaron y los dos rieron nerviosos, temblaban. Era algo demasiado hermoso, se limitaron a intercambiar una mirada y Yamato firmó nervioso los papeles. Nunca le había visto tan feliz. Una vez que terminó de firmar y releer todos los documentos, volvió a abrazarla. Aquello selló algo. Aquello fue para siempre.

El momento se interrumpió al escucharse dos golpes en la puerta. Matt maldijo para sus adentros a quien fuera. Pero vio que Sora le sonrío y se levantó para abrir.

-Amor, aquí estoy-la voz masculina le encendió la alerta a Yamato, que se levantó con rapidez y se asomó a ver la escena.

-Jacques…- fue todo lo que ella pudo murmurar.

En el umbral de la puerta había un hombre muy atractivo, alto, de cabello rubio recogido, con barba tupida e intensos ojos azules.

Algo en el interior de Matt se revolvió, sintió una punzada dolorosa en el pecho, celos infernales.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Qué tal? He vuelto! al menos a actualizar un poquitin esta historia que me esta gustando bastante la forma que toma!**

 **muchas gracias a todos quienes con mucho cariño y respeto me han dado sus opiniones!!!**

 **espero no volver a tardarme tanto!**

 **Abrazos!!**

 **pd. Yamato no la va a tener tan fácil como parece.**


	6. 6

.RIVALES.

Jacques observó muy sonriente a Sora, que estaba como anonadada. Le extendió los brazos con su mejor sonrisa pero ella parecía anclada al piso. Con una expresión indescifrable.

-Por qué? -fue todo lo que ella pudo decir.

"Eso fue un reclamo" pensó Matt. Tenía que admitir que pocas veces había visto frialdad en aquellos ojos de la madre de su hija. Pero allí estaba, rígida y llena de dolor.

-Amor, solo necesito que me escuches, solo quiero que conozcas mi parte de la historia.

"Va a serte difícil, idiota" Yamato se mantuvo oculto en las sombras y molesto. Algo en ese hombre no le caía bien. Aunque podía admitirse a sí mismo que nadie que llamara "amor" a Sora le caería bien. No en ese momento.

De hecho nunca.

-No sé porqué has venido. – la pelirroja se hizo a un lado para dejar ingresar a Jacques a la casa y Yamato disimuladamente fingió que recién se acercaba a la escena.

El hombre reparó entonces en su presencia y lo miró en parte con curiosidad y en parte con recelo.

-Te presento a Yamato, es el padre de Haru -comentó Sora visiblemente incómoda.-Matt, él es Jacques, mi ex esposo-

"Mi ex esposo"

Las dos palabras resonaron en los oídos de Yamato, luego en su mente, también en su pecho y finalmente quedaron retumbando con fuerza en su corazón, siguiendo el ritmo de su pulso acelerado.

Sora se había casado. Mierda. Mierda.

¿Cuántas cosas más le faltaría saber sobre la vida de ella y Haru?

Yamato salió del trance para reaccionar justo a tiempo y estrecharle la mano al hombre.

Se detuvo en el rostro, la barba rubia, su cabello rubio que debía ser largo (por el modo en que lo llevaba recogido), sus ojos azules, su estatura muy similar a la suya, y los músculos que se marcaban en los brazos, sin llegar a ser exageradamente grandes. Para cualquier mujer debía ser un hombre muy atractivo. Eso le molestó. Usualmente él era centro de miradas femeninas y a veces podía sentir la envidia en otros hombres. Cuando en ocasiones se sentía inseguro le era reconfortante hacer ejercicio en algún club o al aire libre y sentir las miradas sobre él. Cuando se sentía mal recurría a su vanidad.

Pero este tipo no sólo aparentaba ser prefecto, sino que se había casado con Sora. Y para él eso implicaba que debía ser alguien sensato, maduro, afectuoso… algo que hacía poco se estaba permitiendo explorar en sí mismo.

Por primera vez en su vida, Yamato se sintió inferior a alguien, por primera vez en su vida la comparación resultó odiosa y dolorosa.

Se excusó diciendo algo de la oficina al día siguiente y se puso su chaqueta para marcharse, pero Sora lo detuvo.

Casi había olvidado los papeles para darle su apellido a Haru.

Ella sonreía incómoda, pero sus enormes ojos rojizos le miraban con la calidez de siempre. El tiempo pareció detenerse y sintió una oleada de profundo respeto y agradecimiento hacia ella.

-Podremos encontrarnos mañana temprano para hacer las tramitaciones que corresponden, Matt. Solo dime a qué hora te parecería bien. Haru se quedará con mamá mientras terminamos con esos papeles para darle tu apellido. -Ambos sonrieron con alivio, de pronto Jacques parecía un adorno más en la habitación, aunque a decir verdad Matt amó que su querida pelirroja se lo dijera en voz alta, para que aquél estúpido escuchara todo.

-Genial Sora, te llamaré temprano.

Ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta, mientras su ex esposo solo saludaba con un leve gesto de su mano a Yamato.

-Gracias de nuevo, Matt.

-Gracias a ti, Sora. Me has dado el regalo más hermoso de mi vida, pero el de esta noche jamás lo olvidaré.

Se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla y Yamato se subió a su auto. Lo encendió y arrancó rápido, procurando irse lo antes posible porque realmente no quería ver ningún tipo de gesto amoroso entre Sora y Jacques.

 **XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX**

Aquella mañana Miyako se preguntó si algo andaría mal con Haru, porque Yamato llegó de muy mal humor a la oficina y luego de saludarla educada pero fríamente, murmuró algo de que no quería reuniones y que saldría al mediodía, así que la chica comenzó desde temprano su labor de cancelar una junta y una entrevista que estaban pautadas en la agenda del señor Ishida.

Recibió una llamada de Iori que le contó que acababan de ascenderlo a un cargo administrativo en las oficinas del sexto piso, por lo cual se sintió tan feliz que alejó a su jefe de sus pensamientos.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

Yamato por otro lado estaba sentado frente a su escritorio de mal humor. No había logrado pegar un ojo en toda la noche.

En su mente imaginaba todo tipo de escenas de ese tal Jacques con Sora y no se sentía para nada bien.

Saber que ella se había casado.

Saber que ella lo había olvidado.

Eso era lo que realmente dolía.

Le dolía que ella se hubiera vuelto a enamorar.

Pero acaso no era eso lo que siempre hubiera deseado? Que ella se enamorara de alguien digno? Que ella lo olvidara?

De pronto estaba descubriendo mucho dolor en su interior.

Nunca se había sentido capaz de mantener una relación sana con ninguna mujer y la prueba estaba que durante todos esos años su única amistad con el sexo opuesto había sido Sora, y qué mal la había tratado! Se arrepentía mucho de no haberse atrevido a verla como ella realmente era, porque al final todo se resumía en un estúpido vacío en su interior que nunca había explorado. Su miedo a estar solo, a ser abandonado como en otro momento se sintió abandonado por su madre.

Claro. Siempre había tenido citas con chicas superficiales, que no se pondrían a indagar en su persona sino en su físico y en la atracción. Chicas a las que le sería fácil dejar sin titubear, chicas que lo idealizarían, y que quedarían tristes. Y él jamás había enfrentado su propia tristeza, pues el tamaño de su dolor era tal, que sentía que moriría de pena, como cuando su madre se marchó con Takeru siendo unos niños muy pequeños.

Suspiró.

Ellos eran demasiado pequeños para comprender que la situación que llevó a que sus padres se divorciaran era por un mal funcionamiento del matrimonio. Jamás había sido su culpa. Sus padres siempre obraron con las herramientas que cada uno tenía en ese momento.

Yamato descubrió que su vida se había basado en ser admirado por mujeres para luego poder rechazarlas. Como su madre le hizo sentir a él siendo niño.

El ringtone de su celular le sobresaltó cuando comenzó a sonar de un momento a otro.

Era un mensaje de Sora.

"Llegaré en diez minutos. Quieres que suba a tu oficina o prefieres esperarme abajo?"

Yamato le contestó que bajaría él mismo.

Tomó los papeles y los releyó para que se pasara más rápido el tiempo.

"Haru Takenouchi"

Sonrió. Al menos su hija jamás había portado el apellido de Jacques. Fue una pequeña victoria para él.

 **Xxxxxxxxx**

-Me alegra que haya sido todo tan rápido -dijo Matt llevándose un poco de pescado a la boca.

Sora asintió mientras masticaba. Ambos estaban de muy buen humor porque los trámites habían sido ágiles, para celebrar el cambio de apellido se fueron a almorzar a un bonito restaurante de Odaiba que cosechaba buenas críticas.

Sora se veía radiante. Respiró hondo y lo observó fijamente.

-Gracias Yama, ha sido intenso pero me siento mucho mejor con que ahora Haru tenga su verdadero apellido. Hoy me llamaron desde el hospital. En un par de semanas está programado que vuelvan a internarla. Allí deberán pasarle más quimio, sus defensas se van a derrumbar, pero es el modo de proceder para el trasplante. Me siento muy nerviosa.

-Todo saldrá bien.- dijo él, y así deseaba que fuera.

Comieron un poco más en silencio.

-Lamento lo de anoche. No tenía idea de que Jacques se fuera a aparecer así. Nos divorciamos poco antes de que Haru comenzara con los síntomas de la leucemia, por supuesto que él sabía de su enfermedad, fue quien más insistió en que viniéramos a buscarte. Ama a Haru como si fuera su propia hija.

Yamato sintió una punzada de celos. Se preguntó como se llevaría Haru con él. Pero sabía que si su amiga se había casado con él, debía ser una muy buena persona.

-Por supuesto que han sido muy unidos. Nos conocimos cuando yo llevaba algún tiempo en Francia. Él trabajaba como modelo en la firma a la que yo entré. Haru tenía pocos meses. Comenzamos a salir poco tiempo después y cuando Haru cumplió su primer año nos mudamos juntos. Al poco tiempo nos casamos. Y durante dos años estuvimos bien, hasta que descubrí que me engañaba. Y le pedí el divorcio.

-No lo has superado del todo, imagino. -dijo Matt, o más bien preguntó. Era lo único que le interesaba saber en ese momento.

Sora sonrió apenada.

-No ha sido fácil. Le he echado de menos.

-Claro -dijo Yamato procurando sonar tranquilo.

-Pero cuando llegué aquí y me encontré con ustedes, cuando por fin vi que no estaba sola y que no me merecía ese engaño, algo dentro mío murió. Me encontré sintiendo mi fortaleza, me encontré a mí misma sabiendo que de ahora en adelante, ya no quiero mentiras, engaños, y que debo respetarme yo, amarme yo. Y eso implica no permitir que continúen haciéndome daño. Se que Jacques no cambiará. Él necesita de una mujer trofeo, o mujeres que representen una difícil conquista. Porque en el fondo no se ama ni él mismo.

Yamato sintió un nudo en el estómago. Al parecer el idiota de Jacques era tan idiota como él mismo.

Pero se sintió bien sabiendo que Sora estaba firme en su decisión de no volver con él.

 **XXxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yamato acompañó a Sora hasta la casa de su madre. Quería ver a Haru Ishida. Le encantaba cómo sonaba ese nombre.

Entraron sonrientes y allí se encontraron con Haru dibujando y riéndose con Jacques.

"Qué tipo odioso" pensaba Yamato, se lo veía genial con su ropa casual y su largo cabello rubio cayéndole por la espalda mientras Haru le hablaba con agilidad en francés.

La niña levantó la vista y soltó un chillido de alegría al ver a sus padres biológicos. Corrió al encuentro de Matt con unas lindas carcajadas.

-Papi, viste a mi otro papá? -preguntó la chiquilla con una bellísima expresión en su rostro. Las palabras fueron como un dedo revolviendo el interior de una herida que no ha cicatrizado. Pero Yamato no se permitió mostrarse débil, solo llenó el rostro angelical de besos.

-Él es tu único padre, Haru- dijo Jacques con una expresión rara en el rostro. Matt creyó vislumbrar un poco de su propio dolor en aquel rostro.

-Debo irme a la oficina hija. Jacques se ha comportado como un padre contigo, así que llámalo como tu prefieras.

Sora, que solo estaba revisando algunos papeles para comenzar a coordinar la siguiente fase del tratamiento, se detuvo en seco. ¿Acaso Yamato, su querido y egoísta Yamato estaba diciéndole eso a su hija? Jamás lo hubiera creído posible. Hallarlo tan maduro, tan afectuoso. Algo dentro suyo cambió. Lo disimuló yendo a la cocina sonriendo, allí estaba su madre con la misma expresión de incredulidad.

-El amor cambia a la gente. -murmuró Toshiko con una sonrisa.

Sora no supo qué decir.

Poco rato después Yamato se marchó y Jacques se le acercó con una sonrisa.

Debían hablar. Largo y tendido. Pero Sora no sabía cómo hacer para dejar de pensar en Matt.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Yamato se levantó muy temprano. Por fortuna había podido descansar bastante pese a los nervios. Se vistió para salir a correr por el parque. Deseaba despejar los miedos que se le aparecían a cada momento, tenía que pensar en lo mejor siempre, eso era lo que solía decirle Takeru desde pequeño, pero muchas veces él sentía que aquello que de verdad deseaba nunca se cumplía. Deseaba que aquel día todo saliera bien con Haru.

Corrió varios kilómetros, los que sintió necesarios para cansar a su revoltosa mente, y cuando iba llegando a su casa se cruzó con un tipo alto y bien parecido que también estaba corriendo.

Era Jacques.

El francés se detuvo frente a él y lo saludó con un gesto amable.

-También estás nervioso. -no fue una pregunta, fue una afirmación llena de certeza. Yamato asintió. ¿Tan parecidos eran?

-Sora y Toshiko me dicen que piense en positivo, y lo intento de veras, pero mi hermano falleció por la misma enfermedad cuando éramos niños. No puedo evitar tener terror, quizás por eso le insistí a Sora que viniera a buscarte. Hoy en día se ha avanzado mucho en estos tratamientos.

Yamato no supo mucho que decir, aquel tipo completamente extraño le estaba contando algo tan profundo… Y últimamente no hacía otra cosa que verse reflejado en él. Demasiado.

-Lamento lo de tu hermano.

-No te preocupes, ya pasó hace muchos años. Pero esto de Haru me mata de ansiedad. Sufrí mucho, y no podría pasar por algo así de nuevo. Me siento tan cobarde, solo quisiera ser el tipo fuerte y comprensivo que eres tú con Sora, ¿sabes? Pero lo único que veo en mí es pura debilidad. Ahora entiendo porqué ella te amaba tanto, y yo creí que eras un engreído, un idiota, pero veo que no. Lo que has hecho por ellas, por Haru… solo deseo lo mejor para ti.

Yamato se quedó helado.

-No entiendo a qué viene toda esta catarsis pero te agradezco la sinceridad. Mira, sé que no te caigo bien y seré honesto en que tampoco me convences del todo. Pero ambos amamos a Haru y pondremos nuestras mejores energías en eso.

-Ambos amamos a Sora. No seas idiota, hombre.

Matt no pudo contestar. Se alejó dando un paso hacia atrás.

-No quieres verlo. Solo te diré algo, lucharé por la familia que habíamos construido. Más vale que también lo hagas tú.

Jacques se giró y continuó su camino.

¿Qué era aquello? ¿Tan alterado estaba Jacques que le decía estupideces?

Yamato se marchó a su casa. Eran las siete de la mañana, y a las diez se intentaría Haru. Se dio una ducha y se dio cuenta de que el imbécil del francés tenía razón. Ya no tenía sentido negar que amaba a su familia, y que no quería que ese hombre se quedara con ella. Era la situación más extraña del universo. Haru se curaría. Y podrían comenzar esa vida en familia que tanto había anhelado.

Se preguntó si Sora se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos, porque si un tarado como Jacques lo había hecho…

Takeru le había hecho un par de bromas al respecto unos días antes.

Ya no se distrajo con eso. Se vistió y se preparó para lo que sería un día difícil e importante en su vida.

-Todo estará bien, hija.-murmuró.

Se escuchó el sonido de su móvil. ¿Quién diablos le llamaría a esa hora?

-Taichi -dijo al atender la llamada.

-Ya estoy abajo. Te espero en el coche.

-P… pero qué?

-¿De verdad crees que te dejaremos ir solo al hospital en un día como hoy? Takeru ya está yendo con Hikari para internarse él, pero con Mimi quisimos venir a por ti.

Yamato sonrió. Realmente, ¿En qué momento dudó de que las cosas podrían salir bien?

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **Bueno he aquí un nuevo cap. Me llevó mucho tiempo darle un buen cierre, pero me pareció bueno explotar el recurso de la rivalidad. Yamato comienza a comprender que Sora y Haru son su familia y que se siente bien con ellas, por lo cual toma conciencia de muchas cosas que andaban mal en su vida. Es así como maduramos.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por sus lindos reviews, amo leerlos y me motivan mucho para seguir.**

 **Felices Pascuas!**


	7. 7

.CAMBIOS.

Sora no pudo dormir durante la noche, tuvo pesadillas en las cuales llegaba tarde al hospital y Haru no aparecía por ningún lado.

Muy angustiada se levantó y decidió vestirse y bajar a la cocina.

Bebió bastante agua y caminó hacia la mesa del té, se sentó en el suelo junto a ella y observó el jardín en penunbras. Decidió meditar un poco, hacía algún tiempo que no podía tomarse unos minutos para hacerlo y casi había olvidado lo bien que le hacía.

Había dejado tantas cosas de lado, tantas cosas atrás...

Escuchó a Jacques bajar las escaleras.

Él no reparó en ella y se marchó sigilosamente con su ropa deportiva.

Sora suspiró.

Se le hacía difícil que su ex esposo estuviera allí. Se había marchado de Francia destrozada, aún sufriendo por las traiciones y los engaños. Porque habían sido muchos.

Pero desde que había llegado a Japón se sentía mejor, más fuerte, retomando amistades de toda su vida que le hicieron sentir querida.

Sora comenzaba a valorarse como nunca lo había hecho. Se sentía segura de sí misma y de su decisión de llevar a Haru para hacer el tratamiento en su tierra natal. Se cuestionó porqué alguna vez se había marchado.

Ese era su hogar.

Y entonces Jacques había reaparecido. Decidido a reconquistarla.

No había pasado tanto tiempo y al principio ella se resistió conscientemente a los intentos de él para seducirla, pero al final se dio cuenta de que algo había muerto en su interior desde que estaba rodeada de sus amigos. Desde que Yamato se hizo cargo de Haru como su padre.

Sora supo que los días al lado de Jacques, con su propia inseguridad, llegaban a su fin. Ya era otra.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los ojos de Takeru recorrieron la escena.

Estaban en una habitación del Hospital de Tokio que era muy acogedora.

Las salas en la parte infantil eran coloridas y estaban decoradas con motivos de personajes de películas y caricaturas, al hombre siempre le llamaba la atención y le generaba algo de tristeza. Pensaba en los muchos niños que llegaban a ese lugar con un diagnóstico y que jamás volverían a su hogar.

En los días anteriores mientras su sobrina se sometía a las fuertes sesiones de quimioterapia, él había recorrido los pasillos y se había detenido especialmente en las carteleras en las que muchos dibujos y cartas de niños agradecían al staff médico por su recuperación. A Takeru le producía una fea sensación de vacío preguntarse si habría allí una cartita de Haru, pero no podía evitarlo.

En el corto tiempo que llevaba conociendo a la chiquilla, tanto él como su familia se habían encariñado mucho con ella. Cho y Akira preguntaban a cada momento por su prima "pelada" y siempre enviaban saludos, ansiosos por saber cuando volverìan a verle.

Esa niña también lo había vuelto a reunir con su hermano, dejando de lado aquellas diferencias del pasado que habían parecido irreconciliables.

Mientras pensaba en eso, llegó el doctor Kido, quien ya les había explicado el procedimiento que realizarían para el transplante.

Takeru se recostó en una camilla mientras Sora acomodaba a Haru en la otra cama de la habitación.

La pequeña estaba dormida y eso lo facilitaría mucho. Yamato entró casi al instante, pues se había detenido antes de ingresar a la sala para ponerse el tapabocas y la túnica esterilizadas que les exigían a todos quienes estuvieran en contacto con Haru. Miró a su hermano con una sonrisa y se le acercó.

Mientras una enfermera le colocaba la vía en una de sus venas, Takeru observó la máquina centrifugadora, que separaría las células madre del resto de la sangre para devolver esta a su cuerpo.

Las células madre irían hacia Haru.

Con antibióticos e internación pronto la niña pasaría a la siguiente etapa, comprobar si la médula funcionaba y su cuerpo no la rechazaba.

Haru lloriqueó entre sueños cuando le pincharon el brazo pero luego volvió a la calma.

Takeru a veces se mareaba con las extracciones de sangre, de modo que prefirió cerrar los ojos y respirar hondo mientras durara el procedimiento.

Escucho la voz de Yamato, que conversaba por lo bajo con Sora. Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, y Tk no los culpaba en absoluto.

Alguien encendió la máquina y Takeru prefirió dormir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Esa noche Sora se quedó en el hospital con Haru. La chiquilla dormía mucho. Era cuestión de esperar unos días para comprobar que el trasplante funcionara.

Jacques la había cuidado mucho aquel día. No podía negarse que el hombre se esforzaba.

Habían acordado que la noche siguiente Matt se quedaría con su hija para darles descanso a Toshiko y Sora.

La niña apenas había querido comer aquel día, debilitada y con su expresión ligeramente enfermiza había sonreído cuando su tío Takeru se marchaba, como si le agradeciera ese gesto de amor inmenso.

También lanzó una tímida carcajada al ver a su padre hacerle muecas desde el otro extremo de la habitación mientras Sora le cambiaba la ropa.

Sora sonrió al recordar ese momento. Yamato era un padre estupendo con Haru. Había que ver todo el amor que ambos se profesaban. Nunca dejaría de agradecer lo bien que todo estaba resultando. Intentaba centrarse en el momento presente y disfrutar de cada vivencia al máximo. Eso era lo que había aprendido durante la larga enfermedad de su hija.

La observó dormir con el rostro angelical. Acarició su cabecita pelada. Añoraba los cabellos rubios y rebeldes que siempre decoraban y enmarcaban ese bello rostro de ojos azules. Era idéntica a Yamato. ¿Cómo no enamorarse de esos ojos tan serenos? A menudo eran fríos, pero jamás perdían la calma.

Suspiró.

Su madre había sido la primera en notarlo, antes de que ella siquiera se diera cuenta.

Toshiko le insistió en que recordara el pasado, que no se dejara arrastrar por locuras. Sora negó enérgicamente la posibilidad que su madre señalaba, nada había cambiado para ella, estaban allí por Haru.

Pero esa noche, mientras se aseguraba de que la niña estuviera bien, se dio cuenta de que llevaba varias horas pensando en Yamato.

Eso no podía ocurrir.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

La mañana siguiente la encontró dormitando en la habitación en un sillón que había para los acompañantes.

Había logrado descansar tan solo un par de horas, estaba exhausta.

Pero se despertó sobresaltada al sentir que alguien susurraba palabras dulces a Haru.

Abrió sus ojos con dificultad y descubrió que alguien le había colocado una manta encima. Recordaba vagamente que había sentido frío entre sueños pero no había sido capaz de levantarse a buscar abrigo.

Al lado de la cama de Haru, mientras la pequeña se despertaba, estaba Yamato, sonriente y ansioso por charlar con su hija y agradecido de que estuviera con un mejor aspecto.

Sora lo miró encantada y él le dedicó una sonrisa franca cuando la vio despertar y le susurró a Haru que ya era hora de levantarse.

La niña abrazó a su padre e intentó incorporarse en la cama, pero se hallaba muy débil para hacerlo, por lo que se rió mirando las muecas que Yamato hacía para ella.

Hacia el mediodía llegó Toshiko, que también vio mucho mejor a su nieta. Ella se quedaría durante la tarde para que Sora descansara. Yamato se ofreció a llevar a la pelirroja hasta su casa, y ella accedió algo dudosa porque quería estar con Haru.

Un rato después descendía del coche de Matt y entraba a su casa.

Cuando atravesó el umbral de la puerta luego de que su amigo se hubiera marchado, vio a Jacques sentado en el sofá que había en la sala.

El rubio tomaba un café y estaba concentrado en su celular, por eso no vio que la pelirroja llegó y se sentó a su lado. Se sobresaltó al verla allí de un momento a otro.

-Casi muero del susto. -dijo con una sonrisa mientras rodeaba los hombros de Sora con uno de sus brazos -¿cómo está Haru?

-Mejor que anoche, aunque sigue débil, lo cual es normal. Mamá me envió a descansar, no pude dormir -ella apoyó la cabeza en el hombro. Echaba de menos un poco de cercanía, pero él parecía distraído, Sora se dio cuenta de que se había convertido en un simple capricho para Jacques. Ni siquiera correspondía un abrazo.

"Estás buscando amor donde no lo hay"

Se levantó. Ya no quería eso.

-Ven aquí. Ya contesté los correos del trabajo. -dijo Jacques esperanzado.

-Mala idea-Sora se cruzó de brazos arrepentida.

El hombre se puso de pie con rapidez.

-¿Qué te ocurre? ¿No querías hablar? ¿Podremos aclarar todo de una vez?

-No hay nada que aclarar Jacques. Lo siento. No creo que nada cambie. Aun me resta estudiar mis posibilidades en Francia, pero quiero mudarme a Japón. Necesito que Haru esté con su familia.

-¿Acaso no soy su familia? ¡¡La criamos juntos!! ¡Mi familia las ha recibido con los brazos abiertos!

-No tiene nada que ver con nosotros Jacques!!! No volveré contigo, ya entiéndelo!!! Muchas veces me defraudaste, no eres un hombre para estar comprometido. Lo hablamos antes de que me marchara…

-Yo… Sora sé que no soy perfecto, pero tenemos un hogar, hemos formado una familia…

-Por favor no lo hagas más difícil. Sabes que podrás ver a Haru cuando quieras, pero ya no sigas intentando confundirme a mí.

-Ya nada te confunde a ti. Solo ese tal Ishida -Sora abrió la boca para protestar pero Jacques continuó-no lo niegues! Es demasiado evidente que él te ha buscado, y seguramente te lavó el cerebro para que te quedes aquí…

-Cuando estaba contigo me engañabas sin cesar!!!!!! Siempre hubo otras!!!!!! Por qué eres tan egoísta?!!! Eres infeliz y te niegas a que yo haga mi propio camino!!!!

-Realmente Sora…-se burló él, pero ella le interrumpió.

-Vete Jacques. Vete por favor. Si me tienes una pizca de respeto, un poco de cariño a los viejos tiempos en los que no había traiciones y en los que criamos a Haru con tanto amor… por favor vete. Puedes verla tanto como quieras, acompáñala en esta batalla, pero por ella, no por mí.

El hombre rubio la observó unos instantes en silencio, la tensión del ambiente se volvió desagradable y èl se marchó a su habitación, donde recogió sus pertenencias furioso para marcharse.

Tomó sus cosas y se acercó a la pelirroja, que lo observaba cruzada de brazos y muy seria. Le dio un beso en la frente y ella no dijo nada, simplemente lo vio marcharse, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió fuerte y decidida. Nunca más dejarse pisotear, nunca más mendigar amor.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los días transcurrieron con más calma. Jacques volvió a visitar a Haru en varias ocasiones mientras la pequeña comenzaba a evolucionar favorablemente.

Se acercaba la fecha que los médicos habían establecido para ver los avances de la pequeña Ishida, y era bastante previsible que el resultado del transplante era positivo. De todos modos había que estudiar los niveles en sangre y continuar en el tratamiento para la leucemia.

Takeru iba casi a diario al hospital y también su esposa Hikari.

De pronto se había establecido un círculo lleno de amor y contención alrededor de Haru, Sora jamás hubiera imaginado que iba a ser tan afortunada de tener esa red de apoyo durante la enfermedad de su hija. No podía sentir otra cosa que no fuera agradecimiento hacia sus amigos y hacia la vida, porque todo parecía estar tomando forma luego de los últimos tiempos.

Jacques tuvo que volver a Francia por su trabajo pero antes tuvo su charla con Sora. Fue una conversación madura y llena de cariño. Le dijo que la ayudaría con la empresa y que nunca había querido perderla.

Con un abrazo se despidieron y Sora sintió que finalmente cerraba ese capítulo de su vida.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Los resultados de los estudios fueron mejores de lo esperado, la médula se había regenerado muy bien y la leucemia retrocedía con rapidez. Fue un alivio para todos, incluso los médicos, que ya habían sido conquistados por el encantador temperamento de la niña.

Sora estaba exhausta ese día y por eso Toshiko exigió que fuera a descansar. Hacía días que no lograba dormir durante la noche por acompañar a Haru. Se alternaban día y noche con su madre y Yamato solía relevarlas durante la tarde, al salir de la oficina.

Así que a regañadines Sora y Yamato dejaron que esa noche fuera Toshiko quien se hiciera cargo de la niña.

Volvieron del hospital en silencio. No intercambiaron palabras porque estaban muy cansados. El día siguiente sería muy movido, dado que probablemente trasladaran a Haru a otra habitación porque sus defensas estaban estables.

Felices y en silencio iban en el auto, porque esa tarde los indicadores eran más que positivos. Haru por fin comenzaba a mostrar signos de notoria mejoría. Al fin el cáncer comenzaba su retroceso y la niña se recuperaba. Solo restaban algunas quimioterapias más, habría más controles esporádicos y volvería a su vida normal.

Yamato solo pensaba en una cosa.

¿Dónde haría Haru su vida?

Esperaba poder hablar un poco al respecto con Sora, si bien entendía que ellas habían hecho su vida en Francia, le intrigaba muchísimo saber qué ocurriría a continuación.

No había visto a Jacques en algunos días y se preguntaba si tendría algo que ver con la posibilidad de que volvieran a aquel país.

No le hacía gracia, pero tampoco había querido entrometerse en la familia que Sora había formado. No se sentía con ese derecho, y era por eso que se había negado a "luchar" por ellas. Jacques jamás entendería que el amor no era una competencia ni era posesión, sino respeto por los espacios y la libertad del otro. Amar al otro con su libertad y vivir cada día con esa elección, y no como un objeto.

Suponía que el momento de separarse sería demasiado difícil para él, pero asimismo confiaba en viajar bastante a visitar a Haru.

Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, no escuchó lo que Sora le dijo, pero el sonido de su voz lo devolvió al presente. Habían llegado a la casa de Toshiko.

-¿Quieres cenar?-preguntó la pelirroja sonriendo. Había notado que Matt no la había escuchado.

Él sonrió.

-¿Qué sentido tiene cenar cada uno por su lado y solos cuando podemos celebrar que nuestra pequeña está saliendo adelante?- agregó ella a la vez que intensificaba la sonrisa y Yamato no pudo negarse a la invitación, algo que de todas formas dudaba poder hacer, porque si había algo que había deseado desde hacía un par de semanas, era otro momento de tranquilidad y franqueza con Sora.

Descendieron del vehículo y entraron a la casa.

Estaba todo en perfecto orden.

Aunque estaban cansados, Yamato se ofreció a cocinar algunas verduras salteadas al wok con arroz, mientras Sora de daba un baño y luego buscaba algo de música y preparaba la mesa.

Era una escena como robada de otros tiempos. Yamato escuchó a Sora cantar con alegría, evidenciando su buen humor. Casi le pareció retroceder cinco años atrás, cuando ya tenía su propio departamento, y ella iba todas las semanas a visitarlo, hablar de las citas de ambos, reírse.

Eran tan confidentes en ese entonces que podían hablar con total libertad de sus anhelos, miedos, problemas, logros...

Todo parecía haber quedado enterrado y olvidado. Hasta que en ese momento Yamato se dio cuenta de que eso no podría haberse disuelto así. Haru llegó y los unió a pesar de que la voluntad de Sora había sido alejarse.

No había casualidades, algo había generado que la niña disparara esa enfermedad. Era increíble que algo tan negativo los hubiera vuelto a reunir tanto tiempo después.

Cenaron en silencio por el cansancio reinante, sin embargo la atmósfera allí era íntima, de viejos conocidos, de amores no confesados.

Se rieron y disfrutaron de la deliciosa cena.

-Creo que lo que más echaba de menos todos estos años luego de tu compañía era tus habilidades culinarias -dijo Sora luego de saborear un bocado.

-Me halagas -sonrió Matt,encantado.

-Es verdad!! Yo he mejorado pero no me acerco a tu nivel... y Jacques es un desastre... en tantos sentidos...

Hubo un extraño silencio en el que Sora se tornó meditativa. Pero a Yamato no le resultó incómodo, de hecho la contempló con una sonrisa conciliadora. Ni siquiera le molestaba que nombrara a ese hombre, porque lo que él anhelaba eran esos momentos de contemplación. Ella, su mejor amiga desde siempre, la madre de su hija...

Sora se giró y salió del trance en el que se encontraba.

-Lo siento -sonrió apenada. Se sintió tonta, había arruinado el momento, o eso sentía.

Se excusó y se incorporó con intenciones de limpiar la mesa, pero Yamato le tomó la mano y la atrajo hacia el suelo donde ella había estado sentada momentos antes.

Se observaron. Él la miraba a los ojos y ella se quedó inmóvil. No podía reaccionar. Él solo sonrió.

-No te disculpes. En todo caso soy yo quien debe la disculpa, te pido perdón por no haberte valorado todo lo que merecías, lamento haber sido tan idiota y no haber reconocido a tiempo lo mucho que te adoraba. Lamento no haber intentado detenerte, lamento haber sido el cobarde que fui. Y lamento que el idiota de tu ex esposo no te haya valorado todo lo que merecías. También te agradezco que hayas criado a Haru con tanto amor, que hayas velado por ella dandole lo mejor. Y agradezco que seas la mujer valiente que eres, que volvió decidida a enfrentar su pasado por amor a su hija. Agradezco que las dos hayan llegado a salvarme.

¿Yamato le estaba diciendo aquello?

Sora estaba como en shock. Esos zafiros no se despegaban de su rostro. Y ella cerró los ojos confundida. Sintió que las manos de Matt acariciaban sus mejillas y supo que ya nada podría protegerla de sus propios sentimientos. Hubiera querido resistirse pero lo cierto es que estaba harta de vagar por la vida reprimiendo sus impulsos. Cuando había pasado tantos meses triste y pendiente de cada resultado de los doctores, Sora al fin sintió que ese era su momento de dejarse llevar.

Abrió los ojos y observó a Yamato.

Él sonrió al notar que las lágrimas brotaban de aquellos ojos rojizos que durante tanto tiempo había extrañado. La vio entreabrir los labios y ya no dudó en besarla.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Al fin pude volver a publicar! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! perdón por lo que tardé en publicarlo!! Gracias a todos los qu** **e han leído y comentado esta historia!!!!! Leo sus comments pero a veces no temgo tiempo de reponderlos! Abrazo gigante!**


	8. 8

.AMOR.

Alguna vez había imaginado aquello cuando con 22 años se marchó de Odaiba, llorando y sintiéndose estúpida, pero decidida a irse, ya sabiendo que iba a dar a luz a ese hijo.

Alguna vez creyó sentirlo a su lado mientras dormía.

Incluso el día en el que nació Haru estuvo a punto de llamarle y decirle que tenía una bellísima hija.

Pero siempre dejó de lado las posibilidades.

Siempre eligió mirar hacia adelante procurando vivir cada día.

No sabía cómo aquello que sucedía era posible, pero las sensaciones la alejaban de sus reflexiones y la ataban al presente, en el que Yamato besaba su cuello, sus labios y acariciaba su cuerpo con delicadeza, mientras que ella.deslizaba sus manos por debajo de la ropa de él.

No era esa pasión desenfrenada del primer encuentro, cuando eran jóvenes que se abrían a las posibilidades de la vida adulta intentando dejar atrás la tormentosa adolescencia. Era una pasión diferente, contenida e íntima.

Así lo vivió ella, y así le correspondió, hasta que Matt, a punto de perderse totalmente entre el perfume y la piel de ella le preguntó si se sentía segura.

Sora sonrió dulcemente, aún tenía los dedos enredados en la cabellera desordenada de él mientras que sus cuerpos emanaban calor y las piernas se entrelazaban con suavidad. Asintió para entregarse definitivamente.

Las caricias que habían sido delicadas al principio se tornaron un poco más intensas a medida que la ropa de los dos iba cubriendo el suelo. Decidieron ir hasta la habitación de Sora. Él la siguió por el pasillo como hipnotizado, apreciando las curvas de la joven, que caminaba semi desnuda delante de él y lo guiaba escaleras arriba. Vislumbró la forma en que los cabellos color fuego le caían hasta la mitad de la espalda, ella giraba la cabeza dejando ver su pequeña cintura, en la que Yamato no podía esperar a posar sus manos. También estuvo atento a las caderas, que se movían sensualmente con cada escalón que la impulsaba hacia el piso de arriba.

A punto de abrir la puerta, Sora se sintió capturada desde atrás. Ella lanzó una exclamación por la sorpresa y se volteó a tiempo para que Matt la levantara y la aprisionara con sus manos entre su cuerpo y la pared, levantandola y besándola con pasión incontenible.

La pelirroja se aferró a la espalda de él con sus manos y entre besos y algunas risas nerviosas, logró liberarse para arrastrarlo a su habitación, donde terminaron sobre la cama, cada vez más desenfrenados.

Hicieron una pausa para recuperar el aliento mientras se miraban a los ojos.

Yamato percibió en el brillo de esos ojos rojizos algo de aquella chiquilla que se le había declarado a los catorce años, recordó las pecas, las bromas, el amor de la última noche que pasaron antes de separarse, y hasta notó un rastro del dolor cuando ella se marchó. Pero ahora solo eran restos de un pasado lejano, porque esos ojos también eran de una mujer valiente que estaba a su lado.

-Te eché mucho de menos, Sora.

La joven se incorporó apoyandose sobre los codos para quedar a su altura, allí le besó de nuevo y ya no hubo necesidad de decir nada más.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

El despertador sonó estridentemente a las 5 am y Sora se incorporó dispuesta a apagarlo.

Tenía mucha suerte de que entre todo lo que había hecho al llegar allí la noche anterior, ya estuviera su celular programado y además lo hubiera dejado en su habitación luego de bañarse.

Apagó el molesto sonido y se dejó caer en la cama con suavidad.

Yamato yacía a su lado con los ojos cerrados, pero ella notó que no dormía.

-¿De verdad eres capaz de tener un buen día luego de ese condenado ruido? -murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

-No es tan malo.

El arqueó una ceja y sonrió de lado, iba a decir algo mordaz aún con los ojos cerrados pero el beso de Sora se lo impidió. La tomó por la cintura con rapidez, sin despegar sus labios de los de ella mientras la ubicaba sobre su cuerpo.

Ella se rió y se incorporó sobre él para observarlo soñoliento. Era un bonito espectáculo.

Yamato le devolvió la mirada con tranquilidad, ella se veía realmente hermosa, con su cuerpo desnudo sobre él, los cabellos pelirrojos muy desordenados y apenas cubriendo sus pechos, y su rostro cansado y sereno.

-Tengo que desayunar e ir al hospital, Matt. Mamá debe descansar.

La realidad le golpeó más de la cuenta. El hospital. Su oficina.

-Solo pido que Toshiko no note la actividad nocturna que tuvimos. -dijo Yamato con una mueca mientras Sora se reía con ganas.

Era sabido que Toshiko era una mujer muy estricta, incluso cuando Sora salía con alguien siendo más joven, su madre era celosa y cuidaba que no volviera tarde, y ni hablar de lo mucho que desconfiaba incluso de sus amigos. Si supiera lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Por nuestro bien espero que no. Anda, ve a bañarte que ya iré ordenando todo abajo.

-De ningún modo, arréglate tu, que estás hecha un desastre -Ella le lanzó una mirada asesina- mientras yo arreglo la casa. Iré a ducharme a mi departamento para ir luego a la oficina.

Se levantó a las risas mientras Sora fingía estar ofendida.

-Me las vas a pagar por ese comentario, rubio.

Yamato lanzó una carcajada estruendosa. Ella le llamaba "rubio" cuando se enojaba con él.

La joven se sonrió y desapareció hacia el baño mientras Yamato abría las ventanas para ventilar la habitación.

Descendió hacia la planta baja, se vistió y allí se dispuso a lavar los platos de la noche anterior y lo que había utilizado para cocinar.

También levantó la ropa de Sora del suelo y subió nuevamente para cerrar las cortinas y que Sora pudiera vestirse allí. Los días ya se volvían más calurosos.

Se giró hacia el pasillo para colocarse la chaqueta y vio aparecer a la pelirroja envuelta en la toalla.

-¿No querrás demorarme? No puedes aparecerte así como así y esperar que me quede tranquilo-bromeó él alzando las cejas.

Ella pasó a su lado con una sonrisa, ignorando el comentario.

Yamato descendió nuevamente y se dispuso a esperar que ella apareciera, cosa que no tardó en suceder.

Se veía preciosa, con un pantalón negro, una chaqueta hecha a medida de color azul y la blusa de seda rosa, el cabello cuidadosamente peinado que caía hacia un lado de su rostro.

Completó el atuendo con sus gafas para el sol, giró las llaves en la cerradura pero antes de poder abrir la puerta, sintió el cálido aliento de Yamato en su nuca, los brazos de él alrededor de sus hombros y su cintura, atrayéndola hacia su cuerpo.

-Sé que esto no significa nada, pero aún así quisiera que no se sepa.-dijo Sora muy seria.

-¿No significó nada?- él la soltó con lentitud.

La pelirroja se giró y lo enfrentó sosteniéndole la mirada.

-No me malinterpretes. Mamá ya me ha notado rara, Mimi ya me ha preguntado si está pasando algo. Y de verdad, prefiero tomarlo con calma. Por ahora evitemos problemas, lo importante es que Haru salga adelante antes de hablar sobre lo que sea que nos suceda.

Yamato no pudo negarse a ese planteo y asintió.

-Tranquila, no pretendía hacer nada, ¿si? Solo asegurarme de que tú estés bien y de que no te sientes mal con lo que pasó.

-Me siento mucho mejor de lo que debería.

-Lo puedo entender. Para mí también es confuso Sora. Como sea…

Yamato le besó la mejilla, respetando esa distancia que ella parecía necesitar, y se marchó a su departamento, mientras Sora tomaba un taxi para irse al hospital.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Le dio vueltas al asunto durante todo el día, y no podía evitar sentirse molesto. Entendía que ella no quisiera precipitarse en los asuntos referidos a él, entendía que Haru era la prioridad de ambos ahora, pero le había dolido ese rechazo porque para él la noche anterior había sido demasiado importante.

Dada su naturaleza fría y de pocas palabras, le había costado mucho abrirse a decirle a Sora todo eso -y aún faltaba decirle lo más importante- pero ya habría tiempo para profundizar en sus propios sentimientos. No la culpaba, pero tampoco podía evitar esa desazón.

Un par de juntas importantes en la corporación lo mantuvieron distraído y ocupado, hasta que finalizó su jornada laboral y se fue al hospital.

Allí lo recibió su pequeńa con los brazos extendidos. Sora y Takeru ya estaban con ella cuando él llegó.

Habían cambiado de habitación a Haru y ahora podía recibir más visitas. Se sintió feliz cuando un rato después apareció Hikari con sus mellizos Akira y Cho, impacientes por reencontarse con su prima.

El ambiente fue alegre y luego llegaron más visitas. Aquella tarde fue maravillosa para todos, y Yamato casi olvidó su malestar.

Al caer la noche, cuando el horario de visita había finalizado, se dispuso a marcharse y se encontró con que estaban a solas con Sora.

La hija de ambos dormía, había quedado exhausta por tantas emociones vividas.

Sora había regresado del restaurante que había en el hospital y había despedido a su madre, y ahora se encontraba con ese panorama.

Estaba nerviosa.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó él en voz baja.

-Nada. Supongo que me siento rara.

-Nada ocurrirá si tú no quieres -dijo Yamato con voz calma mientras besaba la frente de Haru. Tomó su chaqueta dispuesto a irse pero se detuvo un segundo al notar que Sora se había quedado observando el mundo exterior a través de la ventana, quieta, pálida.

Matt se le acercó y le apoyó la mano en el hombro.

-Todo estará bien.

Ella se giró y le sonrió.

-Tienes razón. Lamento todo mi entrevero de emociones y palabras.

Yamato se limitó a rodearla con el brazo mientras ella se refugiaba en su pecho. Estuvieron unos instantes así, en silencio y observando a la niña dormir.

-Me pedí el día libre mañana, así que puedo venir a cuidar a Haru para que puedan descansar.

Sora levantó el rostro hacia él y sonrió sorprendida. Matt aprovechó eso para besarla, pues ya no se sentía capaz de resistirse y para su sorpresa ella se aferró a su espalda y continuó el beso.

-Me lo haces difícil, Ishida. -dijo ella cuando se separaron con suavidad, apoyando la frente en el mentón de él.

-Es que aún no lo entiendes -dijo él sonriendo, se separó con lentitud de ella y recogió su chaqueta a la vez que comenzaba a sair de la habitación - Te amo.

 **Gracias a todos! estoy intentando actualizar a medida que termino cada capítulo para que no se demore tanto el final!**

Si han llegado hasta aquí, MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!


	9. 9

.PROYECTOS.

Esa felicidad le sentaba muy bien a su jefe. Hacía un par de semanas que Miyako había notado un cambio demasiado llamativo en él.

Sabía que la pequeña Haru se recuperaba rápidamente y contra los oscuros pronósticos iniciales, oficialmente había vencido al cáncer. Ella se había sentido muy feliz por la chiquilla y su padre. Desde que el tratamiento había comenzado, los cambios en el señor Ishida eran asombrosos.

No más citas, no más mal humor, ya no debía hacer encargos a la florería ni esquivar a alguna de las insistentes amantes que había frecuentado el hombre.

Pero lo más asombroso fue cuando tan solo un par de semanas antes, le vio llegar con una expresión demasiado feliz. Aquél no era el mismo Yamato Ishida cascarrabias de siempre.

Le había preguntado por sus sobrinas -y al parecer se había aprendido sus nombres- y le había pedido que almorzara con él. Tanta felicidad le desbordaba y Miyako no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrada al trato distante y seco de antes.

Ese mediodía la joven se acercó al despacho de su jefe con su almuerzo vegano en la manos. Sabía que él había encargado otro tipo de comida antes. Golpeó tímidamente la puerta y cuando él le contestó, entró a la oficina.

Siempre le había encantado esa estancia, había muchos vidrios y se veía la gran ciudad desde lo alto. Observó el escritorio vacío de Yamato y se giró para mirar hacia la salita de reuniones. Afuera se apreciaba un espléndido día soleado.

Allí estaba él, acomodando su almuerzo y yendo en busca de agua hasta el dispensador que había en si despacho, a la vez que le sonreía.

-No puedo ofrecerte nada más que agua, pero te aseguro que está deliciosa.

Miyako sonrió y asintió a la vez que se le acercaba para llenar su propia botella.

Se sentaron a la mesa y ella le preguntó cordialmente como se encontraba.

-Haru se está curando, Miyako. Parece increíble -él sonrió mientras hacía una pausa y su mirada se perdía en el paisaje -¿sabes? No me sentía nada bien hace unos meses, estaba abrumado, mis relaciones personales eran un desastre, incluso he sido duro contigo.

Miyako se sobresaltó al oír aquello y notar que él la miraba con intensidad.

-Voy a renunciar.-dijo el joven de repente.

La chica sintió que algo se revolvía en su interior.

-Tranquila, aún no lo he hablado ni propuesto -se detuvo mientras su semblante se volvía serio -todo esto de Haru me ha obligado a replantearme la vida misma, mi hija me ha enseñado que siempre hay una forma. Me he sentido derrotado mientras este trabajo me consumía y nunca me di cuenta de que tengo los conocimientos como para empezar mi propio camino, relacionado a algo que siempre quise hacer. Me he dado cuenta de que mi vida transcurría y yo solo la veía pasar mientras mi interior se hacía pedazos.

Miyako intentó comprender algo pero no se sentía capaz, estaba abrumada ante tanta información y desconcertada porque cada vez se convencía más de que su jefe había sido suplantado por algún tipo de clon sumamente optimista.

Intentó articular alguna palabra pero ninguna salió de su boca. Yamato la hizo volver a la realidad.

-No te quedarás sin trabajo. Estoy haciendo las gestiones necesarias para abrir mi empresa -era muy cierto, había averiguado mucho al respecto incluso antes de que Sora y Haru aparecieran en su vida. Pero simplemente se daba cuenta de que su visión y sus prioridades en los últimos tiempos habían cambiado de un modo tan repentino que ya no podía ni quería sostener su anterior vida.

Necesitaba ese cambio, y a medida que su pequeña cobraba fuerzas luego del transplante, se convencía más. Había hablado con importantes contactos y viejos conocidos. Solo le faltaba ajustar detalles para finalmente hablar con aquella parte de su familia que tanto le había brindado esos años, y ser sincero, renunciaría al puesto que alguna vez le había ofrecido su tío.

Necesitaba alejarse, y le había costado mucho recuperar la relación con su hermano, desde que los padres de ambos habían fallecido, Takeru se había enfocado en su familia y Yamato solo se había ido aislando más, quizás inundado por la furia hacia la vida.

Le contó de su proyecto a Miyako y le ofreció que siguiera siendo su secretaria, aunque insistió en que si ella quería continuar en la corporación, podría ubicarla perfectamente con algún alto cargo, ya que sus opiniones siempre habían sido tenidas en cuenta en los niveles gerenciales.

Ella se sintió halagada y prometió pensárselo seriamente durante el fin de semana. Yamato le permitió marcharse temprano porque él debía ir al hospital.

Dos semanas habían pasado de eso y aquel día, ambos presentaron la renuncia. Miyako se despidió afectuosamente de Iori y lo recomendó a un alto directivo para que lo tomara como asistente.

Una nueva etapa comenzaba.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Takeru y él se miraron con una sonrisa. El lugar era sencillo pero cumplía con las expectativas iniciales de Yamato para ser una oficina presentable, no estaba en un altísimo edificio hecho de cristales ni había a su alrededor automóviles de alta gama, pero era una elegante construcción que quedaba en una zona comercial de Tokio. Ya había sido remodelada y estaba lista para ser estrenada en unos cuantos días.

-Ishida Records sonaría mejor- manifestó el menor de los hermanos mientras el otro rubio negaba con una sonrisa.

-Demasiado trillado y obvio, y no quiero que parezca que salí de la Corporación Ishida para crear una discográfica con el mismo nombre.

-No lo había visto así-Takeru se encogió de hombros y le sonrió a su hermano -has dado un inmenso paso Yamato.

-Lo sé.

-¿Así que ya tienes contactos y contratos en marcha?

-Exacto -asintió Yamato. Era una idea que rondaba en su cabeza desde que dejó su banda por sus estudios de economía, pero siempre había pensado en enfocarse en algún aspecto de ese arte que tantos momentos únicos le había dado.

-Ya estamos representando a algunas bandas, otras ya tienen en marcha las grabaciones de sus discos, todo marcha bien. -llevaba armando en su cabeza los proyectos hacía unos meses y sus generosos ahorros durante todos los años en la corporación de su tío habían hecho posible poder empezar a buen ritmo y tener sustento por el primer año. Era su gran inversión.

-¿Le contaste de esto a Sora?

Yamato se quedó en silencio.

-No.

Takeru se rió por lo bajo. ¿Acaso su hermano se había enrojecido un poco ante la mención de la pelirroja?

-Suéltalo.

-¿El qué?

-Vamos, que han sido muy obvios.

-Ella está enfocada en que Haru sea dada de alta -dijo Yamato ignorando completamente las palabras de su hermano.

Y es que estaba molesto.

No habían vuelto a verse por fuera de ese condenado hospital, en parte por que se turnaban para estar con Haru en diferentes momentos y en parte porque Toshiko se empeñaba en ir y venir siempre en compañía de Sora, no era idiota, sabía que ella le esquivaba, pero tampoco se quería entrometer e incomodarla por lo que se había enfrascado en su proyecto para no continuar frustrándose ni estar con mala cara frente a su hija.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué va a hacer Sora cuando Haru esté recuperada? -A Takeru no le hizo gracia la expresión amargada de Yamato y no quiso insistir, lo notó contrariado.

-No lo sé. Imagino que volverán a Francia, allí tienen sus vidas, está la empresa de Sora…

-No me digas -dijo Takeru algo burlón- pero no tienen a nadie.

Era cierto. Y no lo había notado, solo había pensado en ir de visita pero pasando por alto que Sora estaba rehaciendo su vida en Japón. No quiso ilusionarse demasiado al respecto, ya encontraría el modo de conversarlo con ella.

-Me gusta "knifes and Wolves Records"- admitió finalmente Takeru para sacarle alguna sonrisa a su hermano.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora observaba a su hija con una sonrisa. Mimi había pasado toda la tarde con ellas y ahora cantaba con su bella voz mientras Haru la observaba y escuchaba en silencio, fascinada.

Hacía tan solo un rato que Toshiko se había marchado a descansar luego de una visita fugaz, porque intentaba recurerarse de una fuerte gripe y esa noche sería Yamato quien se quedaría con la niña.

Por ello le había pedido a Mimi que las acompañara durante la tarde, y sí que se lo habían pasado genial. Su mejor amiga era muy divertida y se enternecía profundamente con la niña.

El celular de la pelirroja vibró en su bolsillo y salió de la habitación para contestar la llamada.

Pero cuando iba a contestarla el móvil dejó de sonar. Ella observó la pantalla sin entender mucho y escuchó los pasos acercándose por el pasillo.

Al levantar la vista se fijó en Yamato, que traía su propio móvil en la mano.

-Me llamaste…

-¿Mimi sigue con Haru?

Sora asintió.

-Genial, necesito hablar contigo.

-De acuerdo.

Yamato parecía molesto y ella estaba muy incómoda.

Esta vez no iba a permitir que se le escapara.

-Me has estado evadiendo y eres pésima en disimularlo -fueron las palabras de Yamato ni bien se sentaron en las butacas de la sala de espera más cercana a la habitación donde estaba Haru.

-Lo sé. Lo siento.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? Si es por lo de la otra vez…

-No-le cortó ella mientras negaba enérgicamente con la cabeza -ya te lo dije ese día, necesito enfocarme en Haru.

-No te he pedido que me dediques tiempo.

-Mamá ya se dio cuenta de que algo ha pasado y no estoy cómoda al respecto. ¿Si? Aún no sé qué va a pasar con nosotros cuando esto acabe.

-¿Tanto te preocupa lo que ella pueda pensar de nosotros? ¿Existe algún "nosotros"?

-Por favor, no me malinterpretes Yamato. Hemos luchado solas demasiado tiempo, con todo lo de Haru rehicimos nuestras vidas en Francia, no quiero que una nueva vida en Japón sea forzada… hemos sido solo nosotras tres contra el mundo, no quiero dejarla sola. No quiero seguir arrastrándola según se me dé la gana.

-¿Qué tiene de malo que su hija y su nieta se establezcan aquí?

-Es por ella, y es por mí. Quiero darle garantías de que puedo manejar la situación sola sin que deba estar pendiente de nosotras, hace meses que está pasandola mal. Y necesito decidir qué hacer.

-Estás evadiendo lo obvio. Sabes que todo será diferente ahora, y no lo digo por nosotros y lo que sea que nos pase, lo digo porque quiero ser parte de la vida de Haru. Me ocultaste su existencia años y me privaste de ella, no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder.

-Mira Yamato lo siento, juro que entiendo tu dolor, pero ella también lo dejó todo para irse conmigo en su momento, no puedo dejarla sola, quiero saber lo que siente, si prefiere volver a Francia o si quiere volver a estar aquí.

Se hizo un breve silencio en el que Yamato parecía furioso. Algo le decía que ella aún no exponía la verdadera razón de sus dudas.

-Sé que ella te ha intimidado siempre -Sora sonrió por primera vez -pero aunque no lo creas, la temible Toshiko es quien más me ha insistido en no mentirme a mí misma. La decisión me pesa demasiado, ella no tendrá problema en quedarse aquí si nosotras lo hacemos, pero necesito cerrar algunas cosas que dejé en París, por ejemplo qué hacer con la empresa y la casa en la que vivíamos. Ella está dispuesta a volver a establecernos aquí pero soy yo quien no quiere soltar todo los resultados del trabajo, todo li que he logrado. Y no quiero que mis energías estén divididas en esta etapa. Hemos llegado lejos. No quiero abandonarla.

-Sabes que puedes abrir tu empresa aquí, dejar a alguien a cargo en Francia y dirigir el negocio desde aquí, la moda occidental se consume mucho en nuestro país.

Yamato miró al techo, aún molesto.

-¿Irás con Jacques?

-¿Qué?

-No creo que sea tan difícil trasladar todo para aquí.- murmuró por lo bajo intentando disimular los celos que había mostrado recién.

-Tu acabas de dejar tu trabajo y estás recomenzando, lo has meditado, permíteme meditarlo a mí.

Yamato bufó malhumorado, pero entendió el punto de vista de ella, estaba en todo su derecho de replantearse todo. En realidad era lo mismo que le había ocurrido a él.

-Lo siento.-murmuró bastante más tranquilo.

-Soy yo quien debe la disculpa.

Estuvieron unos momentos en silencio hasta que Yamato se incorporó y la miró procurando mostrarse tranquilo.

-Sobre eso... ¿sabías de mi cambio de trabajo?

-Tengo informantes – Sora sonrió tímidamente -y estoy orgullosa de tu valor para hacer ese cambio, no había tenido tiempo de felicitarte.

Él desvió la mirada.

-No te tardes mucho en Francia con ese papanatas… yo también te estaré esperando.- Se puso de pie y se marchó calmadamente hasta la habitación donde descansaba si hija.

No vio cómo Sora lo observaba y sonreía. Realmente su madre tenía razón, seguía siendo cobarde y terca.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

 **No he podido actualizar mucho, pero ahora que terminé con algunas actividades que me consumían mucho tiempo espero no tardarme tanto, además estoy leyendo tanto el ff "Perfecto Comienzo" que se me atrofian mis ideas jajaja! Contestar los reviews desde la app de ffnet es engorroso, por lo que intentaré contestarlos en la parte de los comentarios.**


	10. 10

.DIAS DORADOS.

El día que Haru fue dada de alta coincidió con su cumpleaños.

Sería un día que nadie olvidaría.

Algunos cabellos rubios comenzaban a crecer en su cabecita y estaba con un hermoso vestido tan azul como sus ojos. Sora estaba a orgullosa de su pequeña.

Ambas se veían radiantes bajo los tibios rayos del sol, madre e hija fundidas en un abrazo que denotaba todo lo que habían pasado juntas.

Yamato las observaba desde lejos, no se sentía con derecho a ser parte de esa imagen, en parte la pelirroja se lo había dado a entender con sus actos. Se sentía bastante mal, pero permanecía callado, disfrazando su angustia bajo una sonrisa que solo quienes lo conocían de verdad distinguirían como una máscara.

Con lo difícil que le había resultado poder admitir sus sentimientos a aquella mujer, le indignaba que ella no los tomara en serio.

Su hermano le había dicho que se relajara y le diera espacio, era muy cierto que ella había pasado por todo tipo de sucesos desafortunados durante los últimos meses, pero aún así se permitía a sí mismo estar molesto con la situación.

La joven tenía todo preparado para viajar a Francia en un par de semanas, y para tomar protagonismo en la vida de su adorada hija, Yamato se había ofrecido a hacerse cargo de Haru. Para su sorpresa, quien más estuvo de acuerdo fue Toshiko, y esto fue fundamental para que Sora aceptara la oferta a regañadines.

Él tenía tanto derecho como ella a asumir las responsabilidades de padre y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Así que se sentía vencedor, dueño de una pequeña y refrescante victoria.

Había mucha gente pero él se mantenía a distancia prudencial, como si estando apartado le evitara el dolor, además no quería llamar la atención.

Cho y Akira correteaban por el lugar y Haru los seguía con la mirada, aún un poco débil por haber pasado aquellos meses entre internaciones y tratamientos invasivos con desagradables efectos secundarios. Cuatro años de vida. Su padre la observaba, maravillado por el milagro que ella había obrado, en su salud y en su vida, a partir de ahora no iba a perderse ningún paso de su hija. No iba a permitirlo.

Taichi y Sora caminaban y se reían a carcajadas por el patio a lo lejos.

La amistad entre ellos era bien diferente. Taichi era el tipo de persona encantadora que siempre estaba rodeada de afecto. Quizás la persona que más había sufrido la partida de la pelirroja, su ausencia. De niños solían ser inseparables, pero lo que más le había dolido era que ella ni siquiera se hubiera despedido. Le había tomado bastante tiempo volver a sentirse cómodo con ella, pero al final la había perdonado. Lo mismo había sucedido con Mimi, ofendida porque ni siquiera les había podido confiar que estaba embarazada, en parte por la vergüenza que sentía de tener que afrontar la maternidad sola y en parte para que no se enojaran con Yamato.

Qué tonta. Él sabía que todo habría resultado diferente.

Entró a la casa de Toshiko en busca de un trago y se encontró sorpresivamente con la dueña de casa, que lo observaba con su intensa mirada oscura.

-Dale tiempo. Tiene que sanar. Mi hija es terca, lo sabes. No desistas. Haces bien en hacerle ver ese amor que sientes por Haru.

-El problema es que ya no sé hasta cuando lo soportaré.

La mujer le sonrió sinceramente.

Asintió sin saber mucho qué contestar, cuando la dulce voz de Haru interrumpió la escena.

-¡Papi! – la niña corrió hasta él y se abrazó a sus piernas. Detrás de ella ingresaba Sora, que los observó en silencio. Yamato no sabía si ella había alcanzado a oír lo que había hablado con Toshiko, pero decidió que no le importaría.

Alzó en sus brazos a la chiquilla y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Aquí está la homenajeada, la niña de mis ojos.

Haru se aferró a su cuello y apoyó su cabecita rubia en el hombro de su padre. Él le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa a Sora y a su madre y volvió a salir al patio con esa pequeña abrazada a él.

¿Cómo iba a rendirse y dejar de intentarlo todo si esa niña se empeñaba en enseñarle en todo momento las posibilidades que la vida ofrecía?

Fue sorprendido por Hikari para tomarles una foto con su cámara profesional. Accedió y posó con su hija. También se aseguró de hablar con su cuñada para tener su copia de ese momento que había quedado inmortalizado.

El resto de la tarde se lo pasaron de maravilla. Mimi quiso tomar a Haru entre sus brazos pero la chiquilla no se soltaba del cuello de su padre.

-¿Puedes creer tanta insolencia? -exclamó divertida mientras su novio Koushiro, Taichi y Sora se reían abiertamente de la situación.

-Las niñas se apegan al padre -la voz de Hikari los interrumpió sonriente -sé de lo que hablo, pero la buena noticia es que si tienes un niño se apegará más a ti. Al menos en estas edades -se giró lentamente para enseñarles cómo el pequeño Akira se aferraba a su vestido y no parecía dispuesto a soltarse.

La carcajada fue general y se intensifico cuando observaron a lo lejos a Takeru que ya tenía a la intrépida Cho sentada sobre sus hombros mientras conversaba alegremente con un conocido.

Yamato sintió la mirada de Sora sobre él, pero se dio el lujo de ignorarla y acariciar la delicada cabecita de Haru, que seguía con sus bracitos firmemente sujetos alrededor de su cuello.

Se acercaba el final del festejo, Haru ya estaba inquieta y molesta, tenía bastante sueño y no estaba acostumbrada a permanecer tanto tiempo despierta y rodeada de personas al aire libre. En el momento de cortar el pastel no estaba dispuesta a alejarse de su padre, así que Yamato tuvo el placer de posar con ella en cada una de las fotos, mientras todos los asistentes se reían ante la negativa de la niña de ir con Sora, que lejos de molestarse, se descubrió a si misma sonriendo como una idiota, totalmente enternecida por la situación.

Hikari retrató cada instante, captando con el lente de su cámara y gracias a su ojo entrenado las mejores expresiones. Tendría material de sobra para editar todas esas imágenes y encargarse de que llegaran a buen destino. Claro que lo haría, ya no creía poder soportar a su marido maldiciendo por la terquedad de Sora y la cobardía de Yamato, y con Mimi habían obrado un maravilloso plan a espaldas de Taichi -que pondría el grito en el cielo si supiera lo que ellas pensaban provocar-

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora ya se había marchado a Francia. Hacía cuatro días de aquello y por momentos Yamato sentía que estaba a punto de explotar.

Nunca se había detenido a pensar en que una vez que Haru se recuperara, comenzaría a actuar como una niña normal. Y esto incluía berrinches, risas, y travesuras de todo tipo a toda hora, con mucho desorden a su alrededor.

Pero cansado y todo, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

Llevó a la niña a la casa de sus abuelos. La interacción entre Haru y los padres de Yamato había sido escasa. En parte porque vivían lejos de la ciudad y en parte porque él mismo se había encargado de aislarse los últimos años. Ellos habían vuelto a casarse luego de varios años tras aquel traumático divorcio. Cuando su padre había enfermado gravemente debido al estrés que padecía a causa de su adicción al trabajo, le habían obligado a retirarse y ahora su vida era tranquila y pacífica.

Por eso aquel fin de semana estaba dispuesto a pasarlo en el campo en compañía de su hija y su hermano con Cho y Akira.

Si bien Haru no podía exponerse a estar mucho tiempo al sol o en contacto con animales, el aire fresco y limpio seguramente la beneficiaría.

Con Takeru se habían vuelto inseparables como en los viejos tiempos, aunque sus temas de conversación ya no giraran en torno a negocios o citas y se la pasaran hablando de niños y educación. ¿Como la vida los había vuelto a reunir cuando todo parecía tan imposible de reparar?

En una de esas tardes, mientras sus hijos se reían y jugaban entre flores y árboles, Takeru se sinceró.

-Esta escena es tan irreal. Me parece mentira que hace menos de un año apenas nos hablábamos.

Yamato asintió ante estas palabras, también pensaba en eso con frecuencia.

-No sé que vaya a pasar entre tú y Sora a partir de ahora, pero quiero decirte que no tienes que atarte a ella si se miente a sí misma. Sé que estás triste y lo entiendo, pero a partir de ahora tienes en tus manos la posibilidad de rehacer tu vida por completo. Hikari ha hablado con ella a menudo y lo único cierto aquí es que está demasiado confundida y se siente muy culpable por todos estos años perdidos. Tienes derecho a seguir adelante, a formar tu propia familia si así lo quieres. No soporto verte ese gesto tan melancólico cada vez que ella te rechaza, además Haru de veras te quiere y eso no cambiará, eres su padre incluso ante la ley.

-¿Por qué me dices esto?

-Porque tu eres lo suficientemente idiota como para entrar en tu propio juego de falsedades, fingiendo que puedes respetar esa distancia que ella impone y que ninguno quiere. Hazte a un lado si no quieres complicarte, o ve a buscarla de una maldita vez. Aprecio muchísimo a Sora, pero eso no va a impedir que te quiera apoyar a ti.

Así que era eso. Ninguna novedad a decir verdad. Y en parte ya se sentía cansado de todo eso. Ya no quería volver a sus citas de una noche, pero tenía que admitir que tampoco estaba feliz con la situación actual entre la madre de su hija y él. Su llegada de verdad lo había cambiado todo. Había madurado, había descubierto que podía amar sin miedo a una criatura que dependía de él. Había viajado con su mente varias veces al pasado para rememorar cada situación vivida con Sora todos esos años ininterrumpidos de amistad.

Muy tarde había tenido que darse cuenta de que de no ser por su cobardía y por su incapacidad de conectar con sus sentimientos -siempre negándose a abrirse a la posibilidad de volver a salir herido- habría podido tener una vida muy diferente.

Él también se sentía horriblemente culpable por todo el daño que le había provocado a Sora. Mirando hacia los años de su juventud, entendía muy bien que ella hubiera elegido continuar a su lado, mendigando el poco afecto que él había estado dispuesto a brindarle. ¿Cómo había sido tan ciego? ¿Cómo había podido rechazarla tantas veces y además llamarse amigo mientras le hablaba de sus citas? ¿Cómo había podido pisotear la autoestima de la única persona que lo había amado de verdad? Sabía que simplemente las cosas se habían dado así, por un lado ella había soportado toda esa humillación siendo consciente, incluso masoquista, conformándose con las precarias migajas de afecto que él le dejaba en cada abrazo.

Y él, un imbécil, un cobarde que en lugar de encarar la situación con valor, se había empeñado en que ella se desencantara con él. Había preferido que ella se alejara culpándolo por ser un monstruo, la había rechazado muchas veces. En algún lugar de su corazón, sabía que Sora tenía razones de sobra para acobardarse y ocultarse, tal como había hecho él a su manera.

Sí que la había herido. Y se sentía fatal por eso, comenzaba a comprender muy en el fondo que la posible causa de que ella se hubiera casado con alguien como Jacques, había sido él y sus idioteces, se sentía terriblemente culpable. Ella había buscado a alguien demasiado similar a él, que la tratara de un modo vil y cruel como ella había sentido que merecía. Se le estremecía el corazón de solo pensarlo, casi le pareció ver a lo lejos la silueta adolescente de Sora que lo seguía mientras que él se marchaba con otras chicas, porque siempre había otras.

Los gritos salvajes de Cho le hicieron salir de su ensimismamiento y contemplar la escena. Al parecer el travieso Akira había descubierto unos escarabajos y se los lanzaba a su hermana que gritaba realmente desesperada. Haru observaba a sus primos sin entender mucho lo que pasaba. Yamato sonrió para sus adentros, realmente había cosas que las había heredado de él, por ejemplo, esa capacidad para caminar y observar al mundo sin rumbo, perdida en su mente.

Vio a Takeru intervenir la pelea entre los mellizos. Cho se aferraba a la pierna de él mientras que el niño intentaba escapar de su padre luego de haberle lanzado escarabajos también a él. Matt se echó a reír a carcajadas y se acercó para tomar la manita de Haru, que ahora también contemplaba la extraña escena y se reía con él ante la cómica situación.

Pocos minutos después volvían a la casa escuchando los rezongos de Takeru, el llanto de Cho y los bufidos llenos de reproche de Akira. Su hermano caminaba con los pequeños unos metros por delante mientras que Yamato y su hija iban en silencio. Los pensamientos de él volvían a rondar a la pelirroja. Sabía que pronto hallaría el modo de salir de esa situación. Ya era hora de analizar las posibilidades.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Aquella noche había refrescado. El otoño de abría paso a gran velocidad y habían encendido la chimenea. Natsuko, la madre de Yamato y Takeru, limpiaba la vajilla que habían utilizado para cenar más temprano mientras canturreaba en voz baja una canción que sonaba en la pequeña radio que tenía en la cocina.

Hiroaki, su esposo, se hallaba en la habitación de sus nietos rodeado de los niños que pedían que les contara alguna historia. Aparentemente Akira era el más adepto a que le leyeran o inventaran cuentos y se las ingeniaba para hacer que el narrador tuviera que seguir creando escena tras escena. Realmente ese demonio que tenía por nieto era muy cansador, pero le hacía reír con sus locas ocurrencias. Cho y Haru se entretenían escuchando las historias surrealistas que su abuelo y Akira construían en conjunto.

"Este niño será abogado" había predicho Taichi alguna vez. Ya veía que algo de cierto había en eso. Siempre encontraba observaciones y acotaciones para hacer.

Frente al cálido fuego Yamato y Takeru bebían una cerveza mientras comentaban una noticia que habían visto. En ese momento el celular del mayor de los hermanos comenzó a vibrar en su bolsillo.

Lo extrajo de su bolsillo y leyó el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla.

¿Sería una llamada equivocada? No sabía si estaba de humor para contestarla, pero entonces decidió atenderla. Quizás necesitaba algo.

-¿Sora?

-¿Yamato? -la voz masculina al otro lado de la línea le desconcertó aún más – Soy Jacques. Mira, Sora acaba de accidentarse, necesita que vengas cuanto antes para aquí, me insistió en que no llamara a Toshiko.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! -se puso de pie bastante alarmado. Estaban a miles de kilómetros.

-Cayó por unas escaleras, la llevan al quirófano. Por favor, intenta venir cuanto antes, Haru no puede viajar aún y no quiere que su madre se estrese demasiado, insistió en que vengas tú, yo… no me dejó ayudarla.

Yamato no lo dudó.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX


	11. 11

El capítulo pasado fue breve porque necesitaba hacer el corte para lograr este punto de inflexión! Gracias por sus ánimos para continuar con este historia que tanto me ha costado desarrollar! Abrazo!!!

.VIAJE.

Había logrado hacer todo en tiempo récord. No era muy tarde cuando Jacques le había avisado y había tenido de tiempo de llamar a Toshiko, calmarla de su ataque de nervios y decidir con ella que lo mejor era que la fuera a buscar. El hecho de que Haru estuviera durmiendo facilitaba sus planes, el diálogo había sido simple.

Se había acercado a la niña, que descansaba profundamente y con pesar la había despertado para avisarle que él tenía que viajar para ir a buscar a Sora, pero que no tardaría muchos días y que su abuela Toshiko pasaría en esa casa con ella, sus primos y abuelos.

Haru asintió no muy despierta pero hizo un gran esfuerzo por abrazarse al cuello de su padre y plantarle un beso en la mejilla.

-Buen viaje. -y dicho esto se desplomó en la almohada para continuar durmiendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Yamato se preguntó si aquello sería una garantía de que hubiera entendido algo, pero al menos sabía que cuando la niña se despertara tendría a su otra abuela con ella, así que la atmósfera que la rodearía no iba a cambiar mucho.

Preparó una maleta sin muchas pertenecias, lo justo para ir y evaluar la situación, en las siguientes semanas viajaría Toshiko y él volvería a cuidar a la pequeña Haru, que comenzaría a asistir a clases en el mismo colegio que sus primos.

Luego de comprar su pasaje de avión por internet y observar el mejor recorrido hacia el hospital que Jacques le había indicado, decidió partir, despidiéndose con un efusivo abrazo de su padre y su hermano, que le aseguraron que Haru la pasaría genial allí teniendo a sus tres abuelos, su tío y sus primos. Sabía que así sería.

Con Natsuko al volante se dirigieron a Tokio en la camioneta de ella. La mujer conocía demasiado bien aquel camino vecinal de tierra que conducía a la bonita casa de campo, ella lo recorría casi a diario para ir a trabajar. Con sus ojos azules, idénticos a los de Yamato y Haru, observaba el pavimento de la ruta principal muy concentrada, mientras en la radio sonaba algo de música de Bach.

Su hijo iba bastante callado pero decidió no forzar demasiado una charla, además de que recién volvía a retomar la relación con él luego de las varias disputas familiares severas de los últimos años, también estaba el hecho de que él siempre la había tratado con mucha frialdad, quizás por la forma en la que de niño había vivenciado el divorcio.

Yamato iba sumergido en su propia nube de pensamientos. No había podido volver a comunicarse con Jacques a través del celular de Sora pero suponía que se podría haber apagado. No había entendido mucho la situación. Al parecer había caído por las escaleras y había sufrido una fractura importante, eso era lo que había podido interpretar de los balbuceos de Jacques quien estaba realmente alterado y lanzaba maldiciones en francés antes de que se cortara la comunicación. Al menos sabía a qué hospital dirigirse.

Llegaron a Tokio rápidamente, llamó a Toshiko para avisarle que pronto estarían en su casa. La mujer estaba en un ataque de nervios y al parecer había hablado con Jacques unos minutos antes.

Se acercaban a la elegante zona donde estaba la casa.

-Tranquilo, ella va a estar bien. - fueron las primeras palabras que pronunció Natsuko al ver que la ansiedad de Yamato aumentaba.

-Si, espero que así sea.Gracias mamá. Llévate a Toshiko para que esté con Haru. Gracias por hospedarla.

-Nada que agradecer -la mujer detuvo el coche en la entrada de la casa y vieron salir de inmediato a Toshiko, que llevaba una pequeña bolsa para estar en el campo unos días. Descendieron de la camioneta y el rubio quedó en shock al ver a esa mujer -la misma que con rostro severo le había provocado miedo todos los años de su juventud- tan débil y perdida. Contra todos los pronósticos ella se dejó rodear los hombros por Natsuko -a quien apenas conocía vista- quien la guió al interior del vehículo.

Unos minutos después se dirigían al aeropuerto.

-Me dijo Jacques que el equipo médico ya entraría al quirófano y que podía ser una operación larga, pero que tú ibas a volar para estar con Sora.

Yamato asintió y sintió la cálida mano de Toshiko en su hombro, que provenía del asiento trasero. Apretó la mano con suavidad para darle ánimos a ella.

-Ya le he dicho a Haru que mañana estarás con ella allá, todo saldrá bien, además es Sora, no dejará que nadie la acobarde con una operación, se recuperará pronto.

-Es muy cierto.

Media hora después Yamato veía a la camioneta alejarse, sintiéndose especialmente agradecido con su madre, que no se había entrometido en la conversación y había sido muy comprensiva con Toshiko. Al menos parecía que se llevarían bien.

En parte entendía el pedido que Sora le había hecho a Jacques. Que Toshiko viajara sola para acompañarla sin saber con qué panorama podría encontrarse hubiera sido riesgoso. Además de que podría contener a su nieta de otro modo, dado que llevaban muchos años conviviendo. Haru no podía viajar por razones médicas e incluso legales, porque no podía salir del país solamente con uno de sus padres, y sería exponerla a mucho cansancio y estrés innecesario.

Él podría considerarse el indicado porque tendría una mirada más crítica y fría sobre la situación y podría evaluar lo que la joven necesitaría de verdad, incluso podría determinar mejor si convenía que Toshiko viajara más adelante o si en poco tiempo Sora ya estaría de vuelta en Japón.

Por suerte su vuelo no tardaría mucho en despegar.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Había despertado con muchísimo dolor. Sentía que la pierna le iba a explotar y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Miró la habitación en la que se encontraba y no la reconoció, pero entender donde estaba no era su prioridad en aquel momento, quería arrancarse la pierna porque sentía que eso dolería menos que lo que estaba padeciendo ahora.

Al lado de la cama en la que yacía vio a Jacques, que dormía en una muy incómoda posición. Intentó estirarse para despertarlo pero no lo alcanzó. Diablos, necesitaba que le cesara ese maldito dolor o se volvería loca. Finalmente encontró un pequeño interruptor junto a su cama y logró inclinarse para alcanzarlo y presionarlo insistentemente para que se encendiera la luz llamando a algun enfermero.

Vio aparecer al cabo de unos minutos a un par de chicas que se le acercaron con varios elementos. Pidió como pudo que le dieran un calmante y ellas accedieron de inmediato a pasarle uno por vía intravenosa.

Recién cuando comenzó a irse el dolor observó que las dos enfermeras estaban concentradas en su pierna derecha.

Se quedó muda ante el horror. Una larga herida recorría la parte externa de su pierna, a la altura de la pantorrilla.

-¿Qué me pasó? -se había tornado bastante pálida y de pronto sentía que se desmayaría de un momento a otro.

-Te caiste en el estudio, por las escaleras -la voz de Jacques la hizo sobresaltarse. Estaba tan angustiada ante la imagen que tenía delante que no se había dado cuenta de que su ex esposo ya no dormía.

Y allí comenzó a recordar.

- _Flashback_ -

Habían discutido mucho la noche anterior. Jacques estaba realmemte furioso, pero ella se mantenía firme, se llevaría la dirección de la empresa con ella y dejaría la sucursal en Francia para que él se encargara de todo en ese país. A partir de ahora él sería un subordinado.

-¡¡Construimos esta empresa juntos!!

-No, tu me has ayudado, pero los diseños y los negocios los hice yo. Yo soy la mente detrás de todo, ya no me hagas enfadar.

-¿Estuvimos casados, criamos a Haru y así me lo pagas?

Esa fue la gota que desbordó el vaso

-¿Casados? ¡¡Sí, legalmente, pero nunca fuiste un esposo ejemplar!! ¡Siempre te ibas de fiesta en fiesta, detrás de otras mujeres para sentirte bien contigo mismo, para impresionar a todos los imbéciles que te idolatraban! ¡Siempre usándonos a todas como un trofeo! ¡No permitiré que te quedes con la dirección de la empresa que construí desde los cimientos!¡Te burlaste de mí mucho tiempo! Deberías agradecer que no te haya despedido… ¡¡ingrato!!

-¿Y piensas vender nuestra casa?

-¿NUESTRA? -Aquello la hizo estallar de furia - ¡¡Esa casa la compré con las ventas que concreté, mientras tú te ibas de fiesta y despilfarrabas los resultados de mi sacrificio!! ¡Claro que la venderé!

Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas, y se giró para marcharse de allí cuanto antes. Ya no tenía sentido discutir, con esto se zanjaba la cuestión y se volvería a Japón en cuanto pudiera vender la casa. Ya había perdido demasiado tiempo en Jacques y todo el daño y las mentiras que él le había dicho. Ya no quería tener nada que ver con él, y bastante difícil le había sido divorciarse como para que volviera a insistirle en quedarse allí.

Caminó hacia las escaleras, los empleados de su firma estaban en silencio y nadie se atrevía a mirarla. Estaba segura de que sus gritos se habían escuchado en todo el piso pero ya no le importaba.

Sintió la mano de Jacques en su hombro, que la obligó a girarse al borde del escalón más alto.

-Hablemos por favor.

-Ya dije todo lo que tenía que decir. Déjame en paz.

Se fue a girar pero él insistió en acadiciar su rostro y ella, cegada por la furia le dio un pequeño empujón para apartarlo sin darse cuenta de que el impulso la hizo perder pie.

No escuchó nada, el tiempo se hizo muy lento mientras caía hacia atrás y veía la expresión de impotencia de Jacques, que estiró los brazos para alcanzarla pero no pudo.

Sora se precipitó escaleras abajo y cuando llegó al suelo, aún asustada y en shock vio a todo el mundo a su alrededor. Algunos estaban pálidos, vio un par de asistentes llamar a la emergencia.

Jacques apareció a su lado muy preocupado.

-Sora, respira hondo.

Entonces miró hacia su pierna, vio la fractura expuesta y comenzó a marearse mucho.

-Llamaré a Toshiko, le diré que viaje…

-¡No! - el dolor comenzó a hacerse notar. Un dolor agudo e insoportable. Antes de desmayarse, la joven le dio su móvil y su voz se hizo un susurro apenas audible.

-A…avísale a Yamato. Mamá no… Yamato.

No recordaba nada más.

- _Fin Flashback-_

Se quedó en silencio, asimilando lentamente los hechos mientras las enfermeras le explicaban la situación.

Se había fracturado tibia y peroné, le habían colocado una placa en las huesos para unir la estructura. Ahora todo debía soldar y le llevaría un tiempo recuperarse. Unos meses.

Meses.

En Francia.

Y Haru no podía viajar.

Ni ella.

Se sintió realmente mal. Así que se la pasaría como mínimo un par de meses antes de poder viajar y ver a su pequeña. Aquello no podía ser más devastador. Le dijeron que probablemente necesitaría ayuda para movilizarse e higienizarse.

El panorama empeoraba a cada palabra. En algún punto de su corazón, se autocompadeció y se preguntó si realmente se merecía aquello. Comenzó a llorar silenciosamente y las enfermeras se retiraron respetuosamente mientras que Jacques la observaba en silencio y con una expresión triste. Sabía que aquello era una tortura para Sora.

La acompañó en silencio. Ella era siempre demasiado libre, hacía lo que se le antojaba y a su manera y lograba lo que quería. Era lo que siempre había admirado de su personalidad. Y verla destrozada anímicamente no era para nada agradable.

Cuando más tarde le llevaron al almuerzo a la pelirroja, él se excusó para darle cierta privacidad y dejarla tranquila, así que se fue alegando que iría a almorzar.

Sora se quedó en silencio. Había pedido ayuda a una enfermera para ir al baño y había comprobado lo difícil que era manejarse sola en aquella situación. Le dolía en el alma. Aunque agradecía que Jacques se hubiera quedado con ella y se hubiera empeñado en ayudarla, sabía que lo quería bien lejos. Se preguntó si él habría llamado a Toshiko - dudaba seriamente que la hubiera obedecido cuando había nombrado a Yamato- y se preguntô donde estaría su móvil.

Lo descubrió apagado en el cajón de la mesita junto a la cama del hospital. Se dispuso a cargarlo (el cable estaba junto al aparato) y comenzó a almorzar, llorando un poco de a ratos.

Así la encontró Yamato unos minutos más tarde, cuando finalmente logró llegar a la habitación luego de vagar sin rumbo por el hospital. Jacques no había contestado sus llamadas y aquello lo enfurecí

a sobremanera, pero utilizando su acento extranjero y su mejor cara de cachorro mojado logró que alguna enfermera lo guiara hacia su destino.

Entró sigilosamennte a la habitación y se encontró a la pelirroja secándose las lágrimas. Sabía que ella detestaría que la vieran así, pero la había sorprendido de lleno con una expresión de desolación total.

Ella abrió mucho los ojos. Sorprendida e incrédula de verlo aparecer allí. En ese instante en el que sus miradas se cruzaron, Yamato supo que había llegado en el mejor momento. Sin tontas murallas de orgullo, Sora se veía completamente desarmada y desanimada. Con unos pocos pasos se adelantó hacia la cama de hospital en la que ella estaba y se sentó a su lado para tomar el rostro de la joven entre sus manos y observarla con sus ojos cansados, sonreírle, besarle la frente y finalmente atraerla suavemente hacia su pecho, rodeándola con cuidado por las vías que estaban conectadas a su cuerpo.

Le sorprendió la manera en la que ella reaccionó, aferrándose a su camisa con las manos, mientras se dejaba contener y liberaba lágrimas de agradecimiento. Yamato estaba allí, con ella, y ahora sí podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que le había echado de menos.

La dejó sollozar un buen rato, simplemente permitiendo que Sora derramara todas las lágrimas que necesitara. Al cabo de unos cuantos minutos la puerta volvió a abrirse dando paso a Jacques, que lejos de sorprenderse los observó con serenidad.

No había contestado las llamadas de Matt porque se había dejado olvidado el móvil en la habitación, pero había visto a lo lejos deambular a Ishida por los pasillos hasta que le había visto ingresar al cuarto asignado a la pelirroja y había decidido dejarles su espacio. Demasiado tarde había podido ver que su ex esposa ya no quería siquiera estar cerca suyo. Demasiado había lamentado no llegar a tiempo para recuperarla, para finalmente asumir que ella tenía derecho a seguir su camino con alguien que supiera amarla del modo que ella necesitaba. Por supuesto que le había dolido, especialmente separarse de la pequeña Haru, pero Sora había insistido en que no perdiera contacto con la niña y pensaba que tenía razón.

Ahora la observaba, angustiada y quebrada como pocas veces la había visto, lejos de aquella imagen de mujer fuerte y dominante que se había construido la joven para salir adelante, allí solo veía a una chica asustada y demasiado débil para todo lo que había enfrentado en pocos meses, irónicamente le parecía que aquella era la verdadera fortaleza de ella, al fin había dejado caer sus defensas y ante ellos parecía retorcerse un corazón que había resistido demasiado tiempo las embestidas de la vida.

Yamato y Jacques aguardaron a que ella se recompusiera y finalmente el francés le acercó un pañuelo para que secara el rostro empapado.

Los ojos con destellos rojizos se detuvieron en cada uno de los jóvenes y finalmente Sora suspiró.

-Gracias. A ambos.

Ellos asintieron y finalmente Ishida se levantó para saludar a Jacques, que le sonrió sinceramente por primera vez.

-Yo me voy, vine a buscar mis cosas, imagino que habrás intentado comunicarte y me dejé el celular aquí.

Matt se limitó a restarle importancia al hecho con un gesto de su mano.

-Sora, si necesitas algo házmelo saber. Y vende esa casa, ¿si? Firmaré el contrato para hacerme cargo de la sucursal de Francia cuando quieras.

Ella apenas pudo articular palabra.

-Si. Jacques muchas gracias.

Con un gesto se marchó y lo vieron desaparecer rápidamente llevándose su abrigo.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Llevaba una semana en la casa desde que le habían dado el de alta en el hospital y se movilizaba con un par de muletas en distancias cortas. Yamato había decidido quedarse el primer mes allí para ayudarla con lo que pudiera, pero luego volvería a Japón para retomar su empresa. Toshiko probablemente tomaría un avión hacia allí cuando eso ocurriera. Haru aún no podía hacer esos viajes largos, así que Sora se había empeñado en mejorar lo antes posible.

Todos los días debía realizarse alguna curación en la herida y ya se había acostumbrada a resistir con valentía el dolor cuando Matt se ocupaba de eso. Si un año atrás alguien le hubiera dicho que pasaría por todo eso jamás lo habría creído. Al menos no había tenido que deambular en silla de ruedas como habían indicado los médicos en un principio, había prometido estar en reposo absoluto todo el tiempo que fuera posible, solo necesitaba ayuda cuando se desplazaba al baño, o cuando debía ser asistida para rodear las vendas de su pierna con una bolsa plástica y así aislarla del agua para tomar un baño.

Una de sus actividades favoritas era ver cocinar a Yamato o pasar el rato con él. Parecía que el tiempo no hubiera pasado desde su época adolescente. Así de tonta se sentía ella cuando hablaban de cualquier cosa.

Los mejores momentos eran cuando hacían video llamadas con Haru y ella se emocionaba por saludarlos y hablarles de la escuela.

También había viejas conexiones que habían resurgido, especialmente en lo referido a ellos. Aunque él se mostraba un poco distante a veces, ella entendía perfectamente que no estuviera del todo cómodo. Todo fluía lentamente y podría decirse que tenían una relación más estable. No hablaban del futuro, la única certeza allí era que Sora volvería a vivir a Japón y eso parecía ser suficiente para ambos.

A veces ella volvía a llorar, sin saber mucho porqué, eran como huellas del pasado que no podían borrarse, eran años de haberse contenido para dejar de huir y enfrentar la realidad. Eran años en los que se había sentido sola luchando contra un amor no correspondido, años soportando todo tipo de engaños por no sentirse suficiente, años preguntándose si habría hecho lo correcto, años que Haru había llenado de una luz tan potente que no había caído. Y eran los últimos meses en los que la niña había estado al borde de la muerte, eso era lo que más la había destrozado por dentro. Y ahora que lo asumía se sentía abatida.

Aquella noche se durmió en el sillón viendo una película. Yamato la encontró así un rato después, cuando preparaba la mesa para cenar y le causó gracia verla con la boca ligeramente entreabierta y una postura extraña. Se debatió entre sacarle una foto o llevarla a su cama para que decansara mejor. Conociéndola sabía perfectamente que pondría el grito en el cielo cuando se despertara con hambre más tarde y descubriera que él la había dejado sin cena, pero al diablo con su temperamento, era obvio que su cuerpo en recuperación le consumía mucha energía y además la había escuchado llorar mucho últimamente. Como le había dicho Takeru pocos días antes, el accidente la había obligado a centrarse en sí misma y pensar sobre todo. Era lógico que también su mente aprovecharía la oportunidad de sanar. Por primera vez Sora no podía manejar la situación y había tenido que echar abajo su orgullo, permitiendo que se ocuparan de ella. No había querido interrumpirla en sus ratos sola, sabía que ella pediría ayuda cuando no lo soportara más. De momento se conformaba cuidando de ella.

Acarició la cabeza de la joven, acomodando algún mechón de su desordenado cabello pelirrojo. Con sumo cuidado, procurando no rozar la pierna de la chica, la incorporó un poco para que tuviera una buena postura y así poder tomarla con mayor facilidad para llevarla. Pero antes de poder levantarla descubrió que ella murmuraba cosas dormida.

Con una media sonrisa de suficiencia se le escapó una risa y se acercó, procurando oír mejor lo que ella decía, pero no entendía nada.

Se retiró a su posición anterior para finalmente poder llevarla hasta su habitación. Allí la depositó cuidadosamente en la cama y se las ingenió para poder cubrirla con precaución. Ella dejó escapar un pequeño gemido y continuó descansando.

Ya más tranquilo, Yamato se dirigió a la cocina y cenó allí, solo y en paz. Todos los últimos hechos también lo llevaban a reflexionar a él.

Luego de haber pasado unos meses sintiéndose contrariado por cómo Sora se mostraba tan cambiante con él, ahora creía entender ese miedo que la había paralizado.

No podía culparla, ella lo había conocido durante años y en sus peores épocas. Y había elegido casarse con alguien casi tan idiota como él. Se rió ante su pensamiento. Si supiera todo lo que Haru y ella habían traído a su vida. Pero entendía que lo mejor era armarse de paciencia para que Sora comprobara con sus propios ojos que él había cambiado realmente, no porque alguien se lo hubiera pedido. La muerte rondando a su hija había sido el desencadenante. Acababa de conocer a esa preciosa niña y existía la terrible posibilidad de no verla crecer. Se había castigado por haber malgastado su preciado tiempo en evadirse de la verdadera vida, en lugar de nutrir su tiempo madurando, se la había pasado sumergiéndose en cosas que solo empeoraban la forma en la que se sentía consigo mismo, hundiéndose en su propia miseria. El mismo tiempo que esa niña quizás nunca llegaría a tener.

Eso sí que era un drama real. Ver a esa niña igualita a él aferrándose a la vida en cada tratamiento, sobreponerse a cada revés de su cuerpo. Y entonces Takeru había actuado con verdadero amor. El fraternal, ese que Yamato casi creía extinguido. Y la relación dejó de ser distante, el trato ya no fue cortante, de pronto volvía a estar rodeado de la calidez de su familia, de sus amigos.

Si perdía aquello, no podría soportarlo.

Y cuando Sora le hizo firmar los papeles para cambiar los apellidos de Haru supo que jamás tendría porqué volver a quedarse solo.

Ya no quería esa antigua vida que lo había llevado a perderse a sí mismo. Quería recomponerse y rodearse de lo que de verdad importaba.

Y había sucedido aquel desliz.

Jacques realmente lo había ayudado. Había sido un reflejo perfecto de su idiotez, y ver a la madre de su hija sufrir tanto por un patán como aquel -idéntico a él- le hizo recapacitar.

Ese hombre lo estaba perdiendo todo con su estupidez y no se daba cuenta. Pero él sí que lo veía. Sintió rechazo hacia sí mismo, asco ante sus actitudes del pasado. Definitivamente tenía demasiado claro cómo no quería volver a ser.

Quizás por eso se había aferrado a Sora. Ya la había perdido pero ahora había vuelto. Ambos estaban muy diferentes, ella se ocultaba tras su coraza de orgullo y él estaba abierto como nunca a salir herido. Ya bastante se arrepentía de todo el daño que le había hecho a su mejor amiga.

Escuchó a Sora llamarlo desde la habitación.

Se incorporó y fue a ver si necesitaba algo.

Ella se había incorporado con dificultad pero estaba allí sentada en su cama, con el rostro somñoliento y una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad me dejaste sin cenar?

-Lo sabía. Sabía que te ibas a quejar. -dijo él sonriendo.

-Mi estómago ruge. Ayúdame a levantarme. -dijo la joven riéndose e hizo una leve mueca de dolor -Y tráeme los calmantes, esta herida tiene vida propia y se cabrea con mucha frecuencia.

Yamato fue a buscar los analgésicos que ella le pidió y se los llevó con un vaso lleno de agua. Una vez en la habitación aguardó pacientemente al lado de la cama para que ella terminara con la medicación y así ayudarla a levantarse.

Se dirigieron con lentitud hacia la sala principal.

-No voy a llevarte de nuevo hasta tu cama si vuelves a dormirte. - dijo bromeando.

-¿Quién te necesita cuando están ellas? -dijo mientras caminaba con las muletas.

-Si, si. Quiero ver si ellas te ayudan a hacer tus curaciones...

Como toda respuesta, Sora se apoyó en su pierna sana y la muleta opuesta y con la otra fingió intentar hacerlo tropezar. Él la esquivó con lentitud riéndose.

-Si haces que me fracture yo, perdemos los dos. Lo sabes. -ella puso su mejor mueca de fastidio y se alejó bufando, fingiendo haberse ofendido.

La guió hacia el sillón y le llevó la cena allí, para que comiera tranquila y sentada con su pierna derecha en posición horizontal, mientras él buscaba algo de música para llenar el silencio que reinaba en la casa. Los silencios incómodos se disimulaban bien cuando hacía eso.

-Está delicioso -murmuró ella, lo había estado observando y lo notaba muy distraído.

Yamato la contempló en silencio. Por primera vez en varios meses ella se sostenía la mirada y no se ocultaba tras tontas excusas o tartamudeos incoherentes.

-¿Qué nos pasó, Sora?

Ella se tomó un tiempo para contestar con sinceridad.

-No lo sé. Supongo que necesité oxígeno. Me superaron todas las cosas que pasaron. Pero nunca quise hacerte sentir mal. -ahora sí desvió la vista, parecía arrepentida.

-Me lo merecía.

-No digas eso.

-Claro que lo digo. Me lo merecía, vivir en carne propia el rechazo, enojarme y frustrarme porque no había explicaciones satisfactorias. Aún sabiendo que ni siquiera tú podías disimular tu interés en mí, me merecía pasar por la incertidumbre y tener que entender que nada iba a cambiar si tú no te cuestionabas lo que sucedía. Que quizás tendría que aprender por la fuerza a aceptar que no estuvieras dispuesta a ver la realidad. Así como te sucedió a ti hace años conmigo.

Silencio.

-Entonces te lo merecías. – concedió Sora sonriendo.

-Sí, sí. Desvía la atención de lo importante. -se burló él.

-¿Qué quieres? – ahora lo miraba fijamente, con todo el valor que no había sentido en meses para hacerlo.

-Quiero saber porqué luego de estos días y esta conversación seguimos teniendo excusas como para no estar juntos.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Sin comentarios de esto, salvo que ya quedan dos o tres capítulos (ya cranedos pero no escritos!) Los leo en los reviews!**

 **Youarethereason: Infinitas gracias por inspirarme y de algún modo influir directamente a que pueda terminar este fic!**

 **Besos a todos!**


	12. 12

**El capítulo se ha escrito prácticamente solo! Probablemente quede un capítulo más y un epílogo.Gracias por sus reviews!**

 **IMPORTANTE:**

 **Fe de erratas: 1)En el 2do capítulo mencioné que Yamato es ingeniero y en el resto de la historia hablo de que estudió Economía.**

 **2) La amable Lin Lu Lo Li se encargó de hacerme notar que en el capítulo 9 menciono que los padres de Yamato y Takeru están muertos cuando no es así. Simplemente me olvidé de editar ese detalle.** **Porque a menos que sean zombies, ambos aparecen vivitos y coleando en el capítulo 11.**

 **Ahora sí, les dejo con la lectura...**

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

.BRILLO.

Le hubiera encantado tener la posibilidad de acercarse por sus propios medios, pero lo cierto era que su pierna en recuperación extendida en el sillón, no había permitido que eso sucediera. Así que le dirigió una significativa mirada a Yamato, que sonreía tranquilamente luego de haber pronunciado esas palabras.

-Adelante, sigue fingiendo que no has dicho eso para reírte de mi incapacidad.

-¿Yo? ¿Dices que te esté poniendo a prueba? -se acercó lentamente a Sora, haciéndolo adrede para que ella se pusiera nerviosa. Había gestos que siempre habían sido propios de ella. Como levantar las cejas y abrir mucho los ojos cuando se sentía entre la espada y la pared.

Sabía que sus palabras habían removido profundamente algo en la pelirroja, también habían tenido reacción en su propio organismo. No recordaba haber sentido esos nervios jamás, porque nunca había sido tan sincero, nunca había puesto tan claro en palabras lo que sentía.

Así que le sonrió de lado, como sabía que a ella le gustaba para finalmente…

Darle un abrazo.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo? – Sora estaba riéndose. Si, él se le había acercado y la abrazaba de modo que ella no podía moverse, afirmando el torso sobre el de la chica y rodeándole la espalda con sus brazos para pegarla a él.

Yamato también se reía.

-No me malinterpretes, pero nuestro historial de besos indica que siempre nos han llevado a otra cosa, y no sé qué tan recomendable es eso para el bienestar de tu pierna operada.

Ella se separó de él riéndose. Así que era eso. Tenía razón si se basaba en los antecedentes, pero no dejaba de sonarle estúpido.

-Ya deja de burlarte de mí.

-Dime qué quieres. – él volvió a arremeter con los ojos azules se clavaron en los de ella, y a juzgar por la seria expresión que adornaba el rostro del joven, no parecía bromear.

-Quiero dejar de dar vueltas, quiero recuperarme y poder volver a Japón para ver a nuestra niña y… para estar contigo -pocas veces se había sentido más expuesta, pero sabía que la pregunta de Yamato no era para que se la respondiera a él, sino a sí misma. Y vaya respuesta que se había dado.

Él pareció conforme y dejaron de jugar a las evasivas.

Cuando sus labios se encontraron, lo hicieron con suavidad. Podía decirse que pocas veces él se había tomado el tiempo de besar a alguien así, con ternura, mientras disfrutaba de cada segundo de aquel contacto, su mente se enfocó en el presente.

Sora había respondido con precaución, estaba demasiado pendiente de su pierna porque no quería moverse bruscamente, aunque su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos que lo hiciera. Ya entendía la razón de su llanto durante las semanas de hospital y en los últimos días. Tanto tiempo anhelando y negándose aquello a la vez, y la enfermedad de Haru había obrado como un extraño elixir alquímico que los había transformado a todos. Era todo demasiado perfecto, incluso el accidente en las escaleras la había obligado a doblegar su orgullo y asumir que moría de ganas por estar con Yamato, de ser la familia que siempre habían sido sin él saberlo.

Cuando volvió al presente se dio cuenta de que estaban tumbados en el sillón, en posición horizontal. El rubio había logrado deslizarse a la par de ella para que ambos pudieran estar más confortables. Ahora él descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de ella.

Lo observó mientras él permanecía con los ojos cerrados, descansando sobre su pecho y con su brazo izquierdo en torno a la cintura de Sora, pasando sobre ella.

La chica se limitó a acariciar el cabello rubio de él, jugando distraídamente con algunos mechones rebeldes y el flequillo que se formaba naturalmente cerca de su frente, Haru era idéntica a él hasta en ese sentido.

Permanecieron unos minutos así, aferrados entre sí, ella aún enredando sus dedos en la cabellera tupida de Yamato y él con la mano que había pasado sobre ella acariciándole suavemente el brazo.

-Admito que me había imaginado un reencuentro un poco más… pasional, pero este me encanta. -la voz de Sora interrumpió el hermoso silencio que se había formado entre ellos. Yamato sonrió y abrió los ojos para incorporar su torso apoyando su codo en el sillón y el rostro sobre su puño. La observó unos breves instantes y desvió sus ojos azules hacia las otras áreas de la casa. De pronto su expresión cambió a una sonrisa ligeramente maliciosa y burlona.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?- las cejas de la pelirroja se alzaron con sorpresa, esa mirada no podía indicar otra cosa que no fuera una idea muy loca.

-¿Qué cara?

-Hazte el desentendido, Ishida. Te conozco lo suficiente como para…

Pero él solo se había apresurado a besarla, ahora con otra intención.

Sora sintió que él se movía con lentitud hacia el costado y que muy pronto se había incorporado sobre el sillón, quedando sentado a su lado.

-Solo no digas nada, ¿sí? Sígueme la corriente.

-Lo que se te haya ocurrido no parece ser nada bueno -dijo ella cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho mientras intentaba descifrar las extrañas miradas que el rubio dirigía hacia la cocina.

Con suma facilidad Yamato se incorporó con ella en brazos, cuidando que su pierna herida no rozara innecesariamente nada mientras avanzaba hacia otra habitación.

Sora no entendía nada de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que sintió la dura superficie bajo su cuerpo.

La había apoyado en la mesa del comedor. Cuidadosamente acercó una silla y la colocó con el respaldo en paralelo para apoyar la pierna de ella y dejarla suspendida horizontalmente.

-¿Esto es en serio? – ella frunció el ceño -Es peor que ir de visita al ginecólogo…

Yamato lanzó una sonora carcajada viéndole la expresión desconcertada a Sora. Hizo un gesto de negación aún con su mejor sonrisa.

-Es esto, o intentarlo en un lugar más incómodo, se me ocurre la mesada de la cocina.

Ella lo observó horrorizada.

-¿Eres de ese tipo de persona a la que solo le gusta en lugares raros o que le generen adrenalina?

-No. O bueno, sí, si consideramos aquella vez en casa de tu madre. Imagínate a la buena Toshiko interrumpiéndonos sorpresivamente y viendo todo ese caos…- se interrumpió riéndose al recibir un golpe en el brazo de parte de una molesta Sora.

Ella comenzó a reírse un poco al imaginar esa escena. Qué idiota y divertido podía llegar a ser él. Se las ingeniaba para bajar su guardia con mucha facilidad. En esos momentos le recordaba mucho al Yamato adolescente del que se había enamorado hacía tantos años. Era encantador.

Le vio serenarse luego de su último ataque de risa y mirarla con una expresión ya más calma.

-Tranquila, era una broma. Solo quería distraerte de tu incomodidad con la pierna.

-Oh, ¿en serio? Ahora me siento decepcionada – murmuró fingiendo seriedad -me habías ilusionado.

Yamato se rió y dio un paso hacia ella. Le gustaba verla así, con los cabellos desordenados y esa sonrisa dulce. Observó su vestimenta. La larga falda, que a causa de la pierna que la joven tenía en alto se encontraba recogida y arrugada sobre la rodilla izquierda. También dirigió sus ojos rápidamente a la blusa oscura y la forma en la que una de las tirillas que iban en el hombro caía sobre su brazo, de forma sugerente pero sin haberlo buscado. Notó la leve tensión en el cuerpo de ella cuando se acercó más a la mesa. Se quedó de pie ante ella y su mano se apoyó en la pierna sana de la chica, mientras recortaba finalmente la escasa distancia que los separaba y con su otro brazo le rodeaba la cintura.

Ella acomodó su postura para alcanzar a apoyar su frente contra la de Yamato, permaneciendo unos instantes así, con los ojos cerrados y percibiendo la manera en la que su pulso comenzaba a acelerarse.

Se besaron con intensidad, buscando aumentar la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Él apoyó sus manos a cada lado de la cintura de la pelirroja y luego las deslizó hasta afirmarlas en la cadera para arrastrarla suavemente contra él.

Sora sentía una especie de éxtasis ante aquel contacto. Una de sus manos se enredó en los cabellos rubios y la otra se perdió bajo la camisa del joven. Apenas se separaban para tomar un poco de aire y volvían a sumergirse en aquella excitante exploración.

Ella no tardó en desabrocharle la camisa y perderse sobre su torso con los labios, dejando un beso en cada centímetro de piel. A Yamato le encantaba aquello. Se dejó recorrer por ella hasta que la notó cerca de su cuello, y allí interrumpió las acciones de la pelirroja para besarla nuevamente. Ahora era su turno. Con la mano que le quedaba libre acarició el muslo de ella sobre la tela y al llegar a su rodilla se internó bajo la falda, desplazándola con lentitud hacia las caderas de Sora.

La acercó un poco más hacia su cuerpo y se inclinó hacia adelante, de modo que ella quedó totalmente horizontal sobre la mesa. Lo observaba con una sensual expresión y los labios entreabiertos. Había intentado incorporarse y Yamato se lo impedía, sin dejar de besarla y explorar con sus labios la piel de sus hombros y su pecho, del mismo modo que ella había hecho antes con él.

Llegado el punto de mayor deseo, él le retiró cuidadosamente la ropa interior y se adentró en ella procurando hacerlo con suavidad, no perdía de vista la pierna en reposo.

Sora arqueó su espalda y se aferró con fuerza al cuerpo de Yamato, mientras que él la atraía hacia sí mismo. Y se ocupaba de los movimientos.

Los largos minutos en los que estuvieron haciendo el amor fueron vividos con toda la intensidad y dulzura que habían añorado esos meses.

Cuando por fin se separaron, sus ojos se encontraron y antes de retirarse, el rubio tomó entre sus manos un mechón de cabellos de la chica. Ella sonreía, radiante.

-Te quiero. - Yamato la miró sorprendido ante esa declaración. Como toda respuesta sus brazos se colaron bajo el cuerpo de Sora y la rodearon, estrechándola contra él.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Toshiko contestó el móvil luego de buscarlo unos instantes entre los juguetes que adornaban el piso.

Solía ocurrirle cuando cuidaba a Haru. La niña tenía esa cualidad de mantener su atención a su alrededor y ningún caos parecía escandalizar a su abuela otrora maníatica del orden.

Contestó la llamada.

-Hija ¿qué tal?

-Hola, ¿cómo están? – Toshiko escuchó algo en la voz de Sora, aunque no sabría definir qué, pero sonaba muy diferente a los últimos tiempos.

-Bien. Intentando ayudar a Haru a recoger sus juguetes.

-¿Intentando? Vaya, cómo cambian las cosas, conmigo solo dejabas tu cara más acorde a la situación y me bastaba para ordenar yo solita, sin otra motivación que quitarte ese ceño fruncido.

Sí, definitivamente algo se oía distinto. Incluso cuando se rió, su hija sonó diferente, y creyó imaginar la causa.

-¿Qué tal tu recuperación? ¿Y tu enfermero exclusivo? – usó el tono exacto para que la pregunta fuera capciosa.

-Mucho mejor todo. Por eso quería llamarte. Acabo de volver del médico y me han autorizado a viajar en un par de semanas, me han quitado los puntos de la operación.

-¿Así que volverán pronto?

-Si… -Toshiko escuchó una vacilación al otro lado de la línea, apenas perceptible, pero lo suficientemente obvia para que la mujer increpara a su hija.

-¿Ya han hecho las pases? ¿Para eso me has llamado?

A miles de kilómetros de la casa de su madre, la pelirroja se sobresaltó. ¿En serio se había creído capaz de ocultarle lo obvio a Toshiko?

-Si. Estamos bien. Y hemos hablado de ir despacio.

-Creo que es excelente que hayan avanzado. A su vez, no me meteré en sus asuntos… pero lo de ir despacio ni tú misma te lo crees.

Sora soltó una carcajada. Si su madre a veces parecía conocerla mucho que que ella misma.

-Si, está bien. ¡Háblame de Haru! ¿Cómo está mi niña?

-Está perfectamente, y deseando que aparezcas, en la escuela ya ha hecho buenas amistades, aunque ha llorado bastante porque te echa de menos. Y a su padre.

-Estoy deseando llegar allí. Quiero verlas, les he echado de menos.

-Lo sé. También nosotras. Sigue cuidando tu pierna, antes de que te des cuenta habrás retornado.

-Si.

-¿Cómo se las ingenió Yamato con su empresa estando tan lejos?

-Ha trabajado a distancia, haciendo videoconferencias y eso. Pero estar aquí le ha ayudado a asociarse con algunas discográficas grandes y ha adquirido los derechos de difusión de varias bandas para representarlas en Asia, así que imagínate lo feliz que está.

-¿Y tú?

-Con este tiempo libre sabes que me la he pasado dibujando. Además ya me he puesto con contacto con talleres de Tokio para que muy pronto puedan trabajar conmigo, y Jacques accedió a hacerse cargo aquí. Y venderé la casa.

Aquello hizo que la mujer sonriera. Sabía que el paso de deshacerse de la casa sería de los más difíciles.

Una casa que había sido testigo de los primeros grandes logros de Sora en la industria de la moda, un lugar en el que Haru había dado sus primeros pasos, y en la que la misma Toshiko había dejado mucho amor al dar cursos de ikebana para los nativos de aquel país que las había recibido de brazos abiertos.

Pero que su hija se hubiera decidido a venderla era por lejos la mejor señal, sin dudas que estaba lista para dejar ir su antigua vida.

Le pasó el teléfono a su nieta y escucho la alegre vocecita de la niña mientras hablaba con su madre e incluso le preguntaba por su padre. Esa niña no perdía detalle de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

La señora Takenouchi imaginaba por donde habrían ido las conversaciones de Yamato y Sora, creía vislumbrar la verdadera razón del estado de nervios de aquella. Llegarían cambios muy grandes cuando volvieran a pisar su tierra natal.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Taichi observaba la pantalla que anunciaba los vuelos con las manos en los bolsillos de su elegante pantalón de oficina. El aeropuerto estaba bastante abarrotado de personas, pero se había comprometido a llevar a Toshiko y a Haru a recibir a los padres de la niña.

No contaba con muchas noticias sobre sus amigos, había estado bastante ocupado con su propia vida, mudándose a un departamento con su hermosa novia y proyectando sus próximas vacaciones. Pero la noche anterior Takeru le había preparado psicológicamente para lo que vería. Porque sabía que Taichi amaba a sus mejores amigos, aunque había pasado por una fase incómoda distanciado de Yamato cuando aquel actuaba como imbécil, nada le hacía más feliz que ver a Ishida sentando cabeza, haciéndose cargo de su pequeña hija.

Y Sora… lo de ella había sido más complicado. En parte se había sentido demasiado contrariado con la desaparición de ella. Traicionado.

Los mismos largos años en los que su amiga había estado intentando conquistar de Yamato, lo había rechazado a él. Le había sido bastante difiícil entender aquello con el corazón. Recordaba sus largas charlas con Mimi sobre el tema. Sus sentimientos carecían totalmente de lógica, y no importaba que su cerebro lo entendiera, simplemente no podía imaginar dejar de amar a su mejor amiga. Por supuesto que había salido con otras chicas, pero le había parecido todo una farsa, no podía asimilar ese dolor que Sora se autoinfligía encaprichándose con Ishida mientras que él sentía que su corazón era cruelmente pisoteado.

Cuando ella se marchó sin darle razones claras, sintió que su vida había carecido de sentido. Había estado bastante deprimido y no había entendido la incapacidad que había tenido Yamato de escucharlo. Justo cuando más lo había necesitado. Él se había retraído sin querer oír hablar del tema. Ahora sí que lo comprendía. Luego el trabajo había absorvido totalmente al rubio y más tarde llegaron las crueles peleas y reproches hacia su propio hermano, sus padres. Se había aislado y apenas le contestaba alguna llamada a Yagami alguna vez, con evasivas.

Ese pasado parecía tan lejano ahora. El regreso de Sora con la diminuta copia de su mejor amigo había despertado los sentimientos más puros hacia ella. Por supuesto que la había perdonado, luego de darse aquel espacio para hablar con la pelirroja y decirle que se sentía orgulloso de ella, las cosas habían retomado su cauce natural, y ahora había aparecido la bella Etsuko a su lado. Nada podía ser mejor que aquello.

Sin embargo, lo que más le había llamado la atención era que el frío Matt se había vuelto un padre devoto de su niña, afectuoso, incluso simpático, y la dulce Sora que conocía desde que existían sus recuerdos se comportaba distante, como si su cálido corazón se hubiera marchitado de golpe. Tardó en notar que simplemente los papeles se habían invertido.

Por eso aquel día del cumpleaños de Haru, mientras caminaba del brazo con ella le había dicho lo que pensaba.

-Yo no sé quién se metió con las personalidades de mis mejores amigos y las intercambió. Pero te diré lo mismo que le dije todos esos años a Yamato sobre tí. – Sora había desviado la vista algo incómoda -Y no me pongas esa cara ¿Sí? Escúchame bien. He visto a ese tipo pasar de ser el rey de los idiotas en todos los sentidos al hombre más agradecido y feliz del planeta. Y no sé que tienen los dos entre manos, pero tú deberías dejar de jugar a las escondidas con tus sentimientos. Por favor, háganse felices el uno al otro y ya dejen toda esta estupidez que solo les hace daño y confunde a la bellísima hija que tienen.

Ante la mención de la niña, ella lo había mirado seriamente y para su sorpresa luego le dio un gran abrazo.

-Tienes razón. Por eso pienso dejar todo en Francia y volver a Japón.

Ver para creer.

Allí estaban. Divisó a Sora, quien cargaba su bolso y buscaba ávidamente con la mirada a Haru. Yamato iba detrás con un pequeño carrito en el que cargaba las valijas. Ambos tenían el cansancio pintado en el rostro, pero las semanas sin ver a su pequeña era lo que les habían impulsado a volver lo antes posible.

Toshiko alzó a la niña en sus brazos y aguardó a que la pelirroja les diera alcance. Cuando llegó hasta ellas las rodeó con un fuerte abrazo.

Se escucharon las exclamaciones de la chiquilla que recibió encantada las muestras de cariño de su madre, permitiendo que Sora la llenara de besos y cosquillas en el rostro.

Las carcajadas de Haru se adueñaron del momento, provocando en Taichi una sonrisa amplia.

A continuación vio a Yamato llegar hacia el grupo. El rubio saludó a su amigo con un abrazo, a Toshiko con una afectuosa sonrisa y aguardó su turno para acercarse a su hija, pero ella reparó en su presencia y dejó escapar un agudísimo grito de júbilo que provocó que Sora se cubriera los oídos sin dejar de reír.

Haru prácticamente se lanzó a los brazos de su padre y se aferró con fuerza al cuello de él, mientras que la pelirroja se acercó a saludar a Taichi con un afectuoso abrazo y escuchó a Yamato y Toshiko reírse.

-Bienvenida a casa -le dijo su mejor amigo -espero que hayas hecho bien el viaje.

La joven le sonrió y asintió. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

-Gracias. -dijo.

-¡Mami!

Se volteó para prestar atención a su hija y volver hacia ella. Y en el preciso instante en el que vio a Sora siendo recibida por los bracitos de Haru, notó el brillo de las alianzas en la mano de ella y Yamato.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Lin Lu Lo Li: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mis fics en tiempo récord y además estar tan atenta! Me ha hecho muy feliz leer tus reviews! Gracias de verdad!!

Youarethereason: ¿qué puedo decir? He tenido una excelente maestra en cuanto a cortes dramáticos entre capítulo y capítulo! Beso! Te sigo leyendo en tu nuevo ff!!

Mik4959: Gracias por tus reviews! Cuando recibí esas notificaciones me decidí a intentar terminar esta historia porque muchas veces otros autores me han roto el corazón desapareciendo del mundo! Gracias por estar pendiente!


	13. 13

.TODO SE REDUCE A ESO.

No podía siquiera enojarse al conocer la noticia. Se habían casado casi en secreto.

Y la palabra clave era "casi". Hacía unas pocas semanas que Takeru había viajado a Francia a dar una de sus conferencias, y había coincidido con la presencia de Toshiko en el mismo país, que estaba de visita.

La historia se contaba sola.

Estaban en la oficina de Yamato, y ya hacía unos días que sus amigos habían vuelto a instalarse en Japón. Taichi observaba en silencio al rubio, que estaba concentrado en leer unos papeles que su secretaria le había acercado para que firmara.

Enfocó su vista en una tierna foto enmarcada sobre el escritorio de él, había sido tomada por Hikari en el cumpleaños de la pequeña, se veía a Haru aferrada con fuerza al cuello de su padre, recordaba perfectamente aquel momento, la niña no había querido separarse de Yamato ni un segundo.

Una vez que la muchacha se alejó, el rubio pudo prestarle atención nuevamente.

-Haremos una celebración simbólica en unos días. Sabes que ella prefiere no armar cosas muy suntuosas y a ambos nos pareció lo mejor hacer la celebración lo más íntima posible.

-No me quejo en absoluto -Taichi sonrió -ya era hora de que hicieras algo bien.

-La única que sí se ha quejado es Mimi, está fuera de sí porque no le hemos dado tiempo de hacerse un buen vestido, aunque está encantada con elegirle ropa a Haru para la ceremonia.

Se rieron un poco.

-¿Siguen viviendo separados?

-Si, nos mudaremos cuando volvamos de la luna de miel, ya elegimos una casa no muy lejos de la de Toshiko, son demasiado unidas -Yamato se encogió de hombros.

-¿Y cómo está Haru?

-Excelente. Todos los análisis han estado bien. Tendrá que hacerse estudios periódicos durante unos años pero serán de rutina.

-¿Y para qué querías que viniera hoy?

Yamato sonrió.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

Sora despertó aquella mañana con un leve mareo. A veces le costaba ubicarse cuando dormía en el departamento de Yamato, no se acostumbraba al nuevo giro en su vida.

Se incorporó con dificultad. Las últimas semanas se levantaba demasiado cansada, como si la noche no fuera suficiente. Su pierna estaba mucho mejor, ya cicatrizada y comenzaba a poder apoyarla.

Escuchó las carcajadas de Haru y la voz de su esposo en la otra habitación. Sí, le gustaba cómo sonaba aquello. Se había acostumbrado muy rápido a la nueva situación que vivían.

Se cubrió con la bata y caminó lentamente hacia la estancia de la cual provenían las risas, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta cuando llegó y observando con la cabeza levemente ladeada la tierna escena que había ante sus ojos.

Yamato estaba arrodillado junto a la pequeña y armaba con algunos cubos estructuras altas para que Haru se dedicara a echarlas abajo con un empujón y se riera sin control ante el fingido gesto de frustración de él.

La niña ya comenzaba a actuar como una pequeña saludable, sus defensas estaban en niveles normales y ya no necesitaba tener tantos cuidados, su flequillo rubio se destacaba al caer sobre su frente y sus ojos almendrados y azules parecían haber recuperado todo su brillo de antaño. Una niña sana.

Era todo lo que hubiera deseado y más, verla haciendo actividades con total normalidad, saltando, corriendo y echándose al piso para reírse, tan solo unos meses atrás aquello parecía totalmente imposible, se había sentido incapaz de proyectar hacia el futuro una escena como la que tenía frente a sus ojos ahora.

-Mami, estás llorando. -la niña la sorprendió de lleno. Ni ella misma se había percatado de que sus ojos estaban húmedos.

Yamato se giró y le sonrió, él sí entendía lo mucho que aquellos momentos tan cotidianos podían significar para alguien que había estado al borde de la muerte. Se incorporó con lentitud, viendo como Haru se acercaba a Sora y le tomaba la mano. El mismo gesto que la pelirroja había tenido con su hija cada vez que debía soportar las quimioterapias.

Se acercó a ellas.

-¿Qué tal si te vistes bien guapa y nos vamos a almorzar los tres? -le dijo a su esposa mientras ella asentía y se marchaba.

Tomó la manita de Haru con cuidado y la guió hasta la cocina para beber agua.

-Vamos a hacerle un bonito regalo a mamá, pero es un secreto. – los ojos de la niña se iluminaron y asintió alegremente haciendo un gesto de silencio, llevándose el índice a los labios.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

-Creí que íbamos a almorzar -dijo Sora observando la casa que se erguía ante ellos.

-Antes quería revisar algo. ¿Vienes?

La pelirroja no entendía mucho la situación pero descendió del vehículo sintiéndose algo impaciente. Realmente tenía hambre.

Haru pidió bajarse también pero aquello no le sorprendió. Caminaron en silencio hasta la puerta, Yamato lucía levemente intranquilo.

-Tal como lo pensé, ha habido una intrusión aquí.

La puerta se abrió sola y él se adelantó para ingresar a la vivienda.

-No parece haber peligro -dijo desde el interior y las animó a entrar.

Sora así lo hizo y de pronto la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró de golpe, asustándola.

Unos instantes después las luces se encendieron y ante ella vio salir a sus amigos desde detrás de los muebles de la casa y...

-¿Y esto? ¿Los muebles…?

Taichi se le acercó sonriente y le rodeó los hombros con su brazo, señalándole a todos los que allí estaban. Vio a su propia madre, sus suegros, sus cuñados, amigos e incluso algunos colegas, todos los invitados a la boda.

-Todas estas personas que ves aquí han acompañado a Haru en su tratamiento, cada uno de los aquí presentes hemos sido felices de que hayas regresado, y te hemos visto ser una mujer admirable - señaló a Yamato – y este idiota que ves aquí, el mismo que se fue hasta Francia a buscarte, nos dio la idea de amoblar la nueva casa como regalo de bodas para los dos. Felicidades Sora, felicidades a los dos.

En una biblioteca que había cerca de ella vio una hermosa foto enmarcada de los tres, la misma que había sido tomada en el cumpleaños de Haru por Hikari. Sus rostros muy sonrientes. Su familia.

La pelirroja lloraba de nuevo.

-Mamá estás llorando más que yo. -dijo la niña mientras todos se echaban a reír.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Haru sacudía sus pequeños pies que no alcanzaban el piso mientras observaba a sus padres bailar.

Le gustaba mucho e vestido largo que su madre usaba, era blanco y largo, sin mangas y con un bonito escote bordado con piedras brillantes. La tela se ajustaba hasta llegar a la altura de la cintura para dar paso a una generosa y amplia falda, que aunque no era muy voluminosa, cubría por completo sus piernas y se arrastraba en el piso. Su padre parecía un verdadero príncipe, como el de las historias que le contaba su abuela Toshiko.

La niña estaba particularmente encantada con el vestido blanco que Mimi se había encargado de conseguirle a ella.

Vio al resto de los invitados ingresar a la pista de baile e intercbiar parejas. Vio a su padre acercarse al lugar donde ella estaba, para tomarla en brazos y comenzar a bailar al ritmo del vals de Strauss.

Poco a poco la música cambió y Sora se les acercó, estaba particularmente sonriente, y su cabello trenzado de manera elegante destacaba sus ojos felices.

Yamato dejó a Haru en el suelo y ella vio pasar al revoltoso Akira corriendo y la pequeña Cho que lo perseguía. Ahora ya podía jugar con ellos y corretear hasta cansarse. Vio que sus padresse alejaban y se fue en busca de sus primos.

Hikari conversaba con y Mimi mientras observaban a Takeru perseguir a los niños para tranquilizarlos, mientras Koushiro y Taichi se burlaban abiertamente del rubio.

Jyou, acompañado de su esposa, observaba bastante sorprendido la recuperación de la niña, que ya se había ganado el corazón de todos los presentes. Estaba particularmente feliz de haber recibido de las propias manos de la pequeña un dibujo hecho por ella en el que se leían algunas palabras con caracteres infantiles "Gracias por curarme, Doctor Jyou"

Toshiko y Natsuko observaban el vestido de Sora y comentaban sobre el diseño, aunque la mirada inquisidora de la señora Takenouchi estaba fija en un pequeñísimo detalle.

Miyako había ido a la boda acompañada de su novio Ken y de Iori, porque su amigo ya no trabajaba en la corporación Ishida, sino que era parte del staff de la discográfica de Yamato, que crecía a pasos agigantados.

Quizás la presencia que más había llamado la atención del resto de los invitados era la de Jacques, pero allí estaba el francés, acompañado de una bellísima modelo y parecían estar muy a gusto allí.

Yamato siguió a Sora al lugar apartado al que ella lo guió.

-Te ves hermosa, aunque ya te lo he dicho algunas veces hoy.

-Ya van seis veces -ella le sonrió.

-¿Qué querías decirme? - dijo él acariciando su mejilla y depositando un beso en los labios de ella.

-Eh… lo he confirmado hoy, aunque lo sospechaba, hoy mamá me dijo que parecía ser muy probable, y saqué cuentas...pero esta vez será muy distinto.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Estoy embarazada.

XxxxxxxxxxxxX

 **Tranquilos! Este corte es para antes del Epílogo. Gracias por acompañarme!**

 **Y** **ouarethereason: Sin palabras para todo lo que me has ayudado e inspirado para finalizar este fic que siempre fue un desafío personal. Gracias de corazón!**

 **Melia2:** **Thank you soooooo much for your sweet words! I really hope that you like this end! Cheers!**

 **Mika4959: Gracias por ayudarme a terminar esta historia! De verdad que me has dado el empujón final!**


	14. Epílogo

**Quiero agradecerles a todos los que siguieron esta historia con tanta paciencia y respeto, aunque no había definido el tipo de final que tendría, aquí estamos. GRACIAS**

EPÍLOGO

-Apresúrate Yoshi. -dijo la niña rubia mientras procuraba ocultarse detrás de unos árboles.

El chiquillo se acercó a ella lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron. Sus ojitos castaños, con destellos rojizos, observaban el paisaje que se extendía más allá de la zona donde se encontraban. Llevaba una gorro abrigado que apenas dejaba vislumbrar algunos cabellos pelirrojos que se escapaban rebeldes.

-Pero no quiero esconderme -dijo él cruzando los brazos y haciendo una divertida mueca de disconformidad.

-Así no podremos asustarlos.

El pelirrojo negó con la cabeza hasta que escuchó los pasos de Sora acercándose. Allí se ubicó detrás de otro árbol.

-Niños, vámonos a la casa, ya hace frío. – la voz de la pelirroja se elevó entre la paz del bosque que los rodeaba.

Buscó con la vista a Haru y a Yoshi. Sonrió al notar algunos cabellos rubios que sobresalían detrás de un árbol.

-Vamos Haru, los abuelos nos esperan con chocolate caliente.

La chiquilla lo dudó aunque logró no moverse, quería seguir recorriendo los caminos cercanos a la casona en la que vivían Hiroaki y Natsuko.

Pero su hermano sí que salió al encuentro de su madre. Corrió hacia ella tan rápido como pudo, todos sabían que su gran debilidad siempre sería el chocolate caliente.

Sora se arrodilló para recibir a su hijo menor entre sus brazos y estrecharlo con fuerza.

Yamato apareció detrás de ella y con un discreto movimiento de su cabeza le indicó que se marchara hacia la casa con Yoshi.

Se acercó con lentitud hacia el árbol tras el cual se había ocultado Haru. Se apoyó en el lado opuesto a ella y sonrió hasta que se decidió a hablar.

-Vamos, enana.

-¡No me digas así! -estalló ella furiosa, saliendo de su escondite.

-Vámonos. Comenzará a nevar de un momento a otro, y recién llegó Toshiko y quiere verlos.

-¿La abuela está aquí?

Yamato observó los enormes ojos de su hija, azules como zafiros, almendrados y de mirada felina. Siempre que los contemplaba recordaba todo lo que habían vivido juntos, lo fuerte que ella era, lo fuerte que se había hecho él. Cuatro años habían pasado desde que la había conocido, cuatro años del gran milagro de su vida.

Le ofreció la mano enguantada y ella se aferró con fuerza a él. Caminaron en silencio hacia la casa, mientras los primeros copos de nieve caían.

FIN


End file.
